<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Siren by Ischa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532934">The Siren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa'>Ischa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Bisexuality, Captivity, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day King William is gifted the Siren is the day the fate of two kingdoms will change forever.<br/>This is a gay poly fantasy adventure romance story.  </p>
<p>
  <i> William smiled. “Hardly anyone calls me by my first name.”<br/>“William,” Sia repeated and some of his former melodies made it into his voice.<br/>William’s breath hitched, Sia could feel it on his toes.  His fingers twitched on his side, like he wanted to reach out and touch Sia, but Sia was glad that he didn’t.<br/>“You have a lot of books about magical creatures,” Sia said to break the spell between them. His voice had created that spell, he was glad he still could do it, but he didn't want William to touch him now, or to want him like this.<br/>“As a boy I thought the world outside these walls was full of wonders,” William replied.<br/>“Not anymore?”<br/>“Men killed all the wonders,” William answered. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this mostly for my own pleasure, but maybe some of you might enjoy it too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part one: King William of Tibin<br/>
~One~<br/>
“The Siren, your majesty,” one of the men said. There were five of them. All dressed in their best clothes: they were here to impress.</p><p>William wanted to ask if he was kidding, but that would have been rude and he wasn’t allowed to be too rude, not right now. The Ministers and Lords were just waiting for him to make a big mistake. They came from Brennia, that godforsaken piece of rocky coast that his father (may he burn in hell for all eternity) insisted on conquering.  Brennian soldiers were fierce, the rocky coast had been slick with blood and most of it hadn't been Brennian’s – at least at the beginning of the war. The first thing William did after his father died was work out a peace treaty. It hadn’t been easy: the Ministers had protested, the Lords not so much, the people had been just relieved that the war would finally be over. And here they were now. And the delegation from Brennia was offering up a – Siren. As an act of goodwill. </p><p>The Siren was male, pale, slender, dirty and his mouth was sewn shut with what seemed to be a golden thread. The Siren, the boy, William thought a bit disgusted, was looking down at the polished marble floor of the hall. He was shivering, that much William could see, but he wanted a closer look.<br/>
He got up from the throne and walked carefully over to the where the Siren was kneeling. </p><p>“Look up,” William said and the Siren did.<br/>
His eyes were striking; pale violet; unlike any eyes William had ever seen. Maybe that had been the reason why these Brennians had thought him a creature of legends. His face was dirty, his hair too and he smelled.<br/>
“The Siren,” William said slowly. </p><p>“Yes, your majesty,” the Brennian spokesperson said. William couldn’t for the life of him remember the man’s name. </p><p>“I thought slavery was forbidden in your part of the lands?” William asked. </p><p>“It’s not human,” the man answered, “therefor our laws don’t apply to it.”</p><p>It, William thought. These people really believed that this boy was something else. And they wanted to get rid of him, that much was clear. Why else offer him up to William? </p><p>“Why is his mouth sewn shut?” William asked, as he walked slowly around the boy, so he could examine the Siren from every angle. The boy was clutching a dirty woolen cape to his chest. William could see a pale shoulder , pale hands in heavy manacles. Slender wrists; bloody and sore from the iron. He was pretty sure the Siren was naked underneath that woolen cape. </p><p>“So it can’t curse anyone, your majesty,” the man answered. There was something in his tone that told William he thought William was a bit stupid for asking that question. William let it slide. It wasn’t worth the hassle. </p><p>“Of course,” William replied. “Where did you get him?”</p><p>“We caught it under great losses and thought that it would make an adequate gift for a king,” the man replied. Which didn’t answer the where, and William was aware of that. He let that slide as well. </p><p>A Siren would be an adequate gift for a king, if it was a Siren. Which William was pretty sure it was not. If the boy was one, they were probably glad to get rid of him. </p><p>He turned to the spokesperson and smiled. “I am very pleased with your gift. So pleased in fact that I don’t require any other gifts you might have brought.” </p><p>The man blinked at him. “Your majesty.” He bowed low and the rest of them did as well. William could feel the Siren’s eyes on him. </p><p>“The servants will show you to your rooms,” William said, dismissing them. They bowed again, didn’t question their luck and left the hall.<br/>
William took a second to take a deep breath. The boy’s smell was horrible.<br/>
“Take the Siren to my quarters, get him cleaned up, and in some clothes fit for a king’s gift,” William said to his valet, Ginger. He wasn’t going to trust anyone else with the Siren. Some of the servants took liberties with prisoners and concubines sometimes. Of course the Siren was neither, but what he was, William didn’t know.<br/>
Ginger bowed and then helped the Siren stand. The boy looked like he was going to faint any second. William looked away as Ginger dragged the boy out of the hall.<br/>
He took another second for himself before he had to go and be a king again. </p><p>~+~<br/>
The Siren was cleaned up and wearing a loose tunic in a pale green, which made him look even paler. It wasn’t a bad look on the boy. His hair had been washed, dried and brushed. It was long and dark, nearly black. The only dark thing about him, except for his lashes. The boy was extremely beautiful. </p><p>“His mouth is still sewn shut,” William said to Ginger. </p><p>“He’s like a wild thing,” Ginger replied. “It was alright to get him in the bath and he washed the dirt away on his own. He refused most of the clothes, that’s why…” he waved a hand towards the boy, who was sitting on the small delicate looking sofa. </p><p>“His lips?” William asked impatiently. </p><p>“Wouldn’t let me come close,” Ginger said. There was that dangerous quality in his voice, the one that was reserved for when he was barely restraining his anger. William knew Ginger wasn’t angry at the boy.  He was angry at the people who had captured him, had sewn his mouth shut and probably done a lot of other things, William wasn’t going to think about now. A pretty body, was a pretty body, no matter if it was male or female. William was no stranger to these things, but his tastes ran towards women. Mostly because it was easier.<br/>
Looking at the Siren, he could see why some men wanted to bury themselves deep in a young man.</p><p>“Well, he has to eat and drink,” William said reasonably. </p><p>“He drank some water, drops of it make it past his lips,” Ginger replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  He was a big man, and William knew him since he had been a little princeling. </p><p>“He still has to eat,” William replied. </p><p>“We can just hold him down and cut it open,” Ginger said, but his face told William that he didn’t like this option, not at all.<br/>
He was probably afraid they would damage the Siren even more.<br/>
“You think he is a Siren?” Ginger asked. </p><p>William laughed. “There is no magic left in the world, our ancestors saw to that.” His voice sounded bitter even to his own ears. There was a unicorn head in the dining hall; his grand-grandfather had killed it. William used to have nightmares as a young child about it. There were dragons in big glass containers on display too. No bigger than William’s arm.<br/>
His father’s most prized possession had been a Selkie- pelt. William wasn’t sure if it really was a Selkie-pelt, and he had burned the thing once his father had died.<br/>
There had been fairy wings in his mother’s room. Displayed in a big glass-box. They were beautiful. William hadn’t had the heart to destroy them, so he had ordered to store them somewhere he wouldn’t have to look at them anymore.<br/>
And now this: The Siren. Well, he thought, at least they hadn’t cut out the boy’s tongue and put it in a glass box.<br/>
William had never understood his ancestors’ fear of all things magical. Still didn’t. </p><p>He sighed. “Well…the thread has to go.” Not only because the boy needed to eat, but also because William wanted to talk to him. Maybe send him back to his family. If he had any left.  “Does he understand our language?” The boy had obeyed his order in the hall, but it could have been the tone. </p><p>“Yes,” Ginger answered without any hesitation. </p><p>“Well, that’s something then,” William replied.<br/>
The boy was still looking at them. His body language wary and attentive. </p><p>“I’m starving,” he added, because he was. He hadn’t had any time to grab something to eat, between Minsters and Lords who all thought they had a right to his time. </p><p>“I’ll let the kitchen know,” Ginger replied, bowed a little bit sketchy, which he only did when they were alone and left William’s chambers.<br/>
The soft click of the door seemed very loud to him. He was for some reason very aware that he was now alone with the mute Siren. </p><p>“I have absolutely no idea what to do with you,” William said, stripping out of his jacket. It was heavy and uncomfortable. He threw it over the nearest chair, opened the first few buttons of his shirt and sighed. Better. Much, much better.  “But I’m not letting you starve,” he added.<br/>
The boy was still watching him like a hawk. His small shoulders were tense. “I’m not going to hurt you either,” he said, because him undressing was probably something the boy was wary of as well. William wasn’t a very tall man, but he wasn’t small either. He was built, he was strong, knew how to fight: hand to hand and with weapons. He could easily overpower a small thing like the Siren. </p><p>He went over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of scissors; he took a deep breath and walked slowly over to where the boy was sitting on the ridiculously delicate looking sofa. He kneeled down in front of the boy, who was pressing his back into the back of the sofa. It seemed to William like he was trying to disappear into the fabric.<br/>
William reached out and gently cupped the boy’s face to hold him still. “Shh, it’s alright. I’m just going to cut these, so you can eat and speak.”<br/>
The boy’s hands came up and he tried to push William away, but William didn’t react. He held the boy’s head as still as he could and then pushed the cold steal of the scissors against the boy’s lips. The boy went still. William wondered if he even breathed. His own heart was hammering in his chest. This close he could smell the boy and he smelled different from any human being he had ever the pleasure or displeasure to be so close to.<br/>
And then the first thread was severed. The boy breathed between the golden ends. A small dark hole between his lips. William but the scissors on the dark wooden floor.  Out of the boy’s reach. The boy’s hands were balled to fists: William could feel them against his chest. He touched his own fingers to the boy’s lips, grabbed the thread between two of them and pulled as gently as he could. The boy winced, but held still. It was real gold he could see now. They had sewn this boy’s lips shut with real gold thread. William shook his head. He flung the bloody golden pieces away and then looked at the Siren. </p><p>“There,” he said gently, just as Ginger entered the room. </p><p>The boy pushed at William’s chest again and William got up, put some distance between them. The Siren’s lips were bleeding, he was touching his fingertips to them carefully. </p><p>“Well,” Ginger said, putting the tray with food and wine on a table. “How did you do that?” </p><p>William shrugged. “He just let me.” </p><p>Ginger shook his head. “Must be your nice face.”</p><p>William laughed. The boy studied them. </p><p>“Your food, your majesty,” Ginger said, in a gently mocking tone. </p><p>William gestured to the plate. “Are you hungry?” He asked the boy. </p><p>The boy nodded. </p><p>“Good, some fruit? Cheese? Wine”</p><p>“Fruit, water,” the boy said, his voice sounded raspy and unused. His lips were still bleeding. </p><p>“We should clean that up,” Ginger said with a look at the boy’s mouth. He handed William a wet cloth and William approached the boy again. The boy snagged the cloth away, lightning fast and pressed it to his bleeding mouth.<br/>
Ginger had been right, he was like a small wild beast. William had always admired wild beasts.<br/>
Ginger made a plate with fruits for the boy and handed that to William again. William in turn handed it to the boy.<br/>
They ate in silence.<br/>
When they were done, Ginger gave him a look and William shrugged again. </p><p>“So what now?” Ginger asked. </p><p>“Now he stays here,” William replied. </p><p>“For how long?” Ginger wasn’t looking at him or the Siren, he was busing himself with cleaning up after their meal. </p><p>“Hell, if I know. Who the hell gifts someone a Siren? And I’m not saying he is a Siren,” he sighed. “I’m so sick of this.” He didn’t have to elaborate on this. Ginger knew. When William had been fourteen he ran away from home. It didn’t take his father’s men a day to track him down. The punishment for his disobedience had been severe. There were still faint scars on his ass and his upper thighs from his father’s whip. He hadn’t tried to run away again. Now he never would be able to.<br/>
He looked at the boy again. Studied his face. “You have a name?”</p><p>The boy nodded. </p><p>“What is your name?”</p><p>The boy shook his head. </p><p>Ginger laughed. “A Siren would never tell you its name. The name of a magical creature gives you power over them.” </p><p>William got irritated. “He’s not a fucking Siren.” </p><p>“He seems to think he is one. Or maybe the Brennians trained him well.”</p><p>It was a possibility. God only knew how long they had had the boy in their clutches. </p><p>“We have to call him something,” William replied. </p><p>“You name me,” the boy said with some difficultly. His lips were still bleeding sluggishly. </p><p>“Stop talking until your lips heal,” William said. </p><p>“You named me,” Ginger threw in. </p><p>Which was true enough. He looked at the boy again. If he wasn’t going to give them a name, and wanted William to name him, like he was a slave or a pet, well, what the hell could William do about it? Not play along, that he could do. </p><p>“I’ll think about it,” William said, because nothing else came to mind when he looked at the Siren. The Siren was distracting in ways other men had seldom been distracting. “I need a bath.” </p><p>Ginger locked the door and then went to the bathing chamber to fill the big tub. William’s chambers had only one bedroom, only one bed. He wasn’t going to share it with the Siren. It would probably spook the boy if he offered. “The boy needs a bed.” </p><p>“Here,” the boy said, patting the sofa. It was barely big enough, but if he felt safe there, William would let him sleep on it. He grabbed a few extra blankets and a pillow from the cabinet and threw them onto the sofa. </p><p>“It’s yours,” he said and then walked past him and into the bathing chamber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Two~<br/>
Sia’s eyes followed the king until the door to the bathing chamber closed behind him. He could hear the men’s voices, but couldn’t make out the words, the doors were too thick.<br/>
He wondered if it would be wise to try and escape. He was alone here, the door was locked, yes, but he was sure he could unlock it with time to spare. But then there was the castle, guards, maids, other humans. He would probably be caught within minutes and brought back.<br/>
He was still tired from the long journey and bruised from the manacles.<br/>
He put his head in his hands and sighed. His lips were hurting, his voice was pretty much nonexistent right now. He could not sing anyone into death and ruin like this.<br/>
He draped the dark green blanket around his shoulders. It felt soft and smelled of dried herbs and lavender and he felt a sharp longing for his home. He had been a captive of the Brennian king for years, he knew what they wanted from him. He knew they thought they broke him in those years, but now he wasn’t in Brennia anymore. He was here. Still a captive, but this young king seemed – different.<br/>
Maybe he should take his chances here.<br/>
There was no guaranty that the Brennian’s would keep their word and set him free once he seduced the young king. It was more likely that he would be put in that hateful cage again. He shuddered. He hated them all. He really did.<br/>
He inhaled the smell of dried herbs and slid down the back of the sofa, so he could curl up on it. He was very tired and needed sleep. He was also ready to take his chances with this new king. The devil you knew wasn't always better after all.   </p><p>~+~<br/>
He woke up to pale sunshine filtering through the glass windows and the birds outside singing. His body still felt sore, and his lips still hurt, but at least they weren’t bleeding anymore. The king was sleeping in his big bed just on the other side of the room. The other man Ginger, was watching Sia. He was a big man and could look mean if he wanted to. Had in fact looked mean until the king had entered his chambers and they had been alone. Away from the prying eyes of the court.<br/>
They were staring at each other and then Sia sat up and let the blanket pool at his hips. Ginger raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“Food,” Sia said. He hated how his voice sounded. </p><p>“I take orders from the king, you little boy are no king,” Ginger replied. </p><p>Sia huffed. He guessed he wasn’t in this land of men. Maybe he wasn’t a king anywhere. “Food,” he repeated. </p><p>The man laughed. “I told you-“</p><p>“FOOD!” Sia yelled and his voice was a screech, so horrible he was tempted to cover his own ears. </p><p>“What in the name of all that is holy,” William grumbled. </p><p>“The Siren wants food.”</p><p>“I gathered that,” William said, from under the pillow he had put over his head. “Give him food for god’s sake.” </p><p>Ginger sighed. “He’s not even one day here and you’re –“</p><p>“Ginger,” William said, his voice sounded dangerously low and growly. Like an angry bear, Sia thought.</p><p>“Yes, your majesty,” Ginger said, unlocked the door and left. </p><p>The king threw the pillow to the side and sat up. “If you scream like that again-“</p><p>“What?” Sia interrupted him. </p><p>“If you do it again while I’m sleeping I will put you over my knee and spank you.” </p><p>Sia flinched. He couldn’t help it. A million small and big cruelties flashed behind his eyes. It was true that no one had touched him since the old king of Brennia had died and the war had ended, but he still remembered every single one of them.<br/>
William didn’t seem to notice the flinch or if he did, he was ignoring it. He let himself fall into the bed again and sighed.<br/>
Sia dared to leave the sofa and walked around the room while the king was lying in bed, his eyes were closed, but Sia knew that he wasn’t sleeping. </p><p>“So, I didn’t know there were male Sirens,” he said eventually. </p><p>“Where did you think Sirens came from?” </p><p>“Honestly? No clue. I assumed that there was a fixed number of you and that the gods made you from, I don’t know, flowers and bird song or something.”</p><p>Sia laughed. He sat down on the windowsill and looked outside. There was a garden below him and he longed to bury his toes in the grass. “How foolish.”</p><p>“I guess it was. So male Sirens.”</p><p>“Far rarer than female Sirens,” Sia said, touching his fingertips to the glass. He hadn’t been able to see or touch anything beautiful in years. </p><p>“Far more valuable,” the king said. </p><p>“Yes, I think so,” Sia hissed. “A fitting gift for a king.” </p><p>The king sighed. “I think I liked you more with your mouth sewn shut.”</p><p>Sia threw the first object at hand at him which was a vase. It didn’t hit the king: it shattered against the wall to his right and rained down in colorful shards. Sia was shivering, because he was sure that he was going to be punished for this. The king was out of bed and in his personal space in a matter of seconds. He was just staring at Sia, who was staring back, still shivering, still angry, but more afraid.<br/>
Suddenly the king relaxed and then laughed. Sia blinked up at him. </p><p>“You’re a firecracker aren’t you? How the hell did the Brennians even get to you?”</p><p>Sia relaxed and shrugged. “There were a lot of them and only one of me.”</p><p>“You’re up,” Ginger said in that moment, he had a tray of food with him and Sia’s stomach grumbled. </p><p>“Yes, I am,” William replied. </p><p>“What happened to the vase?” Ginger asked with a raised eyebrow. He put the tray down on a pretty dark carved wood table. Sia had seen it yesterday of course, but now he was really taking the room in. It seemed the king favored designs found in nature, flowers, bark, threes. Birds and fish as well. Sia liked it. </p><p>“The Siren threw it at me,” the king answered without a care. </p><p>Ginger threw Sia an angry look. “You want me to do something about it?”</p><p>The king shook his head. “No, I’m going to wash and then we can eat.”</p><p>Sia wasn’t too keen on being left alone with the big and imposing Ginger. </p><p>“So, you threw a vase at the king’s head,” Ginger said. His arms were crossed over his chest and it made him look mean somehow. </p><p>“Seems so.”</p><p>“No remorse,” Ginger said. </p><p>“He doesn’t seem to mind, besides I missed,” Sia replied. </p><p>“You know they would have thrown you in a cell if you hadn’t?” Ginger hissed. </p><p>Sia shrugged. “I’m a prisoner either way.” </p><p>Ginger sighed. </p><p>“I see you two are getting along,” the king said, he was only wearing his breaches and his dark brown hair was wet. Water was clinging to his lashes. He looked young, Sia thought. </p><p>“How old are you?” he asked. </p><p>“Twenty-five,” the king replied. </p><p>“Isn’t that awfully young for a king?” </p><p>“Well, I had no choice in that matter, my father died last year in battle with the Brennians,” William answered cheerfully. </p><p>“You didn’t like him,” Sia stated. </p><p>William ran a hand through his short, wet hair. “No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“You’re glad he’s dead,” Sia continued. </p><p>“Probably, yes,” William said. “Did you like your father?”</p><p>“It’s different with Sirens,” Sia said. </p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Because there aren’t that many male Sirens the family constructs like you know them don’t apply to us.”</p><p>“Ah, so he was absent?” William asked. </p><p>Sia nodded. He wasn’t sad about it. It was what it was after all. </p><p>“But you liked him?” </p><p>“Yes,” Sia said. “I did.”</p><p>William grabbed the tray with their breakfast and put it on the floor. He grabbed a few cushions as well. “Come on, you two, let’s eat.”</p><p>Sia left his place at the window and sat down. The plate was full with fruit and cheese and sweet bread. He hadn’t had sweet bread in years.<br/>
There was also a smaller plate with cold meats on it, but Sia wasn’t going to touch that. </p><p>“No meat?” Ginger asked. </p><p>“No,” Sia answered. </p><p>“I thought all Sirens were man eaters,” Ginger said. </p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t leave your king alone with me then,” Sia replied coolly. He had no idea where the rumors came from. No Sirens he knew of ate meat ever. If it was human or animal. </p><p>Ginger glared. The king laughed. </p><p>“I see you’re feeling better,” the king said to Sia. </p><p>Sia blinked at him. “I – yes.”</p><p>“Your mouth, does it still hurt?” </p><p>“Yes, but it’s not bleeding and it’s healing, it should be fine in a few days,” Sia replied. </p><p>“Good,” the king said. </p><p>They finished their meal in silence. </p><p>~+~<br/>
“You have full rein of these chambers, this wing and the gardens that belong to it,” the king said. He was dressed and looked older in his robes. Sia missed the young man he had had breakfast with, but that was a side of the king only a few people got to see. He didn’t know why the king had shown it to him. </p><p>“So my prison got bigger.”</p><p>William sighed. “You can venture out of course, but neither I, now Ginger will be there to protect you should someone decide to take liberties.” </p><p>“Your guards aren’t well trained, are they?” Sia hissed. </p><p>“They were trained by my father, and he didn’t care if a maid or a prisoner was taken advantage of,” William replied. </p><p>“And you don’t think to change this?” Sia asked. </p><p>“I can’t change everything at once,” William replied. “God knows just ending the war with Brennia cost me dearly. Just be careful.”</p><p>He smiled at Sia and then he and Ginger left.<br/>
Sia was alone again. He took his time with the king's chambers. There were a lot of books in different languages and half of them were fairy tales or books about magical creatures. Sia wondered if that was the reason the king was keeping him here. Even if he constantly denied that Sia was a Siren, maybe he really wanted to believe that Sia was a Siren.</p><p>Sia didn’t know what to do with that. He was a Siren. He was a male Siren. He could be used for all kinds of things in battle, especially. He was a skilled fighter too, not that that had helped him on the day he had been captured by the Brennians, he thought bitterly. </p><p>The small private library opened up to a big balcony and Sia sat down on the balustrade and let his legs dangle. He hummed a tune under his breath, but didn’t sing. He wasn’t sure what was holding him back. He wanted to sing, he wanted to imitate the songs of the birds around him. Seduce them to come closer, but he didn’t dare.<br/>
So he hummed under his breath, a lullaby his father used to sing to him when he was visiting. It was peaceful here. After hours of sitting on the balcony and soaking up the sun he got hungry again, and went inside.<br/>
There was fruit left and a bottle of water, which he drank greedily. He was feeling restless. He hadn’t been restless in his dirty little cell while he had been held captive by the Brennian king. But then the king had visited him at least once a day. He shuddered.<br/>
That was done and over now. He had been gifted to someone else. A new king, one who didn’t seem to like those cruel games. He wondered if the Brennians would try to take him back once they realized that he wasn’t going to do what they wanted from him. He didn’t know king William well, but he could already tell that he wasn’t living in the past. He wasn't holding any grudges. He was different. He seemed to care.<br/>
He grabbed a book on Sirens and curled up on his sofa, because there was nothing else to do until the king came back from attending to the affairs of the state. </p><p>~+~<br/>
“Don’t you know everything about Sirens there is to know?” William mocked gently. </p><p>Sia blinked up at him. “Most of this is rubbish, you know that right?”</p><p>“How would I know? I’ve never met a Siren.”</p><p>“It seems the author of this hasn’t either,” Sia replied. </p><p>“I already know that Sirens don’t eat people,” William said. </p><p>“We don’t eat meat at all,” Sia replied. “We don’t hunt. We don’t start wars.”</p><p>“But you kill?” </p><p>Sia nodded. “Yes, we do. To protect ourselves,” he grinned at William. “Our most fierce warriors are women, of course.”</p><p>“Makes sense, as there are so few male Sirens,” William said. </p><p>“I thought you didn’t believe that I am a Siren,” Sia said. </p><p>William sat down on the floor and was looking up at Sia. Sia’s naked toes were centimeters away from William’s face. Sia could feel his breath on his skin. </p><p>“I don’t. I don’t even know if the Brennian’s do.”</p><p>“They do,” Sia said sharply.</p><p>“They hurt you.”</p><p>Sia laughed without any humor. “Well, yes. They sewed my mouth shut, William.” </p><p>William smiled. “Hardly anyone calls me by my first name.” </p><p>“William,” Sia repeated and some of his former melodies made it into his voice. </p><p>William’s breath hitched, Sia could feel it on his toes.  His fingers twitched on his side, like he wanted to reach out and touch Sia, but Sia was glad that he didn’t. </p><p>“You have a lot of books about magical creatures,” Sia said to break the spell between them. His voice had created that spell, he was glad he still could do it, but he didn't want William to touch him now, or to want him like this.</p><p>“As a boy I thought the world outside these walls was full of wonders,” William replied. </p><p>“Not anymore?” </p><p>“Men killed all the wonders,” William answered. </p><p>“Maybe they’re just hiding,” Sia said gently. </p><p>“If they are, they should never come out of hiding,” William said. He took a breath and then smiled. “Were you very bored all alone here?”</p><p>“No, I…it was nice being able to feel the sun, to eat fresh fruit, to read,” Sia replied. </p><p>“They held you captive for some time, didn’t they?” </p><p>“Oh, but I am a dangerous creature of legends, of course they had to make sure I would know my place,” Sia said. </p><p>“Why did they capture you?” </p><p>Sia smiled. “Don’t you know? Because I’m a Siren.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Three~<br/>William knew that the decent thing to do would be to find the Siren’s people and send him home, but he wasn’t doing that. He didn’t want to part from the Siren. Not just yet. He didn’t believe that the boy was a Siren, but he wanted to. He liked the stories the Siren told him, he liked the sound of the Siren’s voice. He liked having the Siren close. </p>
<p>“We haven’t seen that so called Siren, since the day he arrived here,” Berger said. William gave him a look. The captain of his guard just looked steadily back at him. </p>
<p>“He’s a boy and I don’t see why I should parade him around like a calf with two heads.”</p>
<p>“Because if he is a Siren, then that could be useful,” Berger replied, taking a long sip of his beer. </p>
<p>“Useful for whom?”</p>
<p>“Me? The Military?”</p>
<p>William laughed. “He’s a boy. One that was enslaved and gifted to me. He’s not a mystical creature.” </p>
<p>“Why do you keep him in your chambers then?” </p>
<p>“Because he’s a very pretty boy,” William answered, without thinking about it. </p>
<p>Berger laughed. “I bet he is.”</p>
<p>“I’m not fucking him, I just don’t want anyone to hurt him.” He had had the one or two or fifty stray thoughts about the Siren’s mouth or hands or hell, the rest of his body in the last few weeks, but he wasn’t going to act on it or talk about it in a fucking tavern. </p>
<p>“I see. You’re not fucking him and you don’t want anyone else to have fun with him. That’s why he’s locked up.” </p>
<p>It wasn’t like that, but he was king and didn’t need to explain everything to everyone. He signaled for another beer. </p>
<p>“Are you getting drunk?” Berger asked. </p>
<p>“What if I am?”</p>
<p>Berger sighed. “Well, it was fine, I guess when you were still a boy and princeling,” he said, “But now you’re king.”</p>
<p>“Kings don’t get to have fun?”</p>
<p>“They do. But they have to stop having fun where everyone can see them,” Berger replied. </p>
<p>William knew that he was right. It wouldn’t do to get drunk and do something stupid. <br/>“Why do you think they gave me the Siren?”</p>
<p>“Has he a name?” Berger asked. </p>
<p>“He does, but he’s not telling, because it gives one power over a magical being. At least that part the books got right.”</p>
<p>“Power…” Berger said. </p>
<p>“I bet the Brennians had tortured him for it too, and I bet he didn’t tell them either,” William replied. He didn’t like how Berger was talking about the Siren. </p>
<p>“It shouldn’t matter really, as you say he isn’t a Siren. I’ve never heard of a male Siren anyway. Even if he’s pretty enough for it.”</p>
<p>“You only saw him once, covered in filth,” William said. </p>
<p>Berger grinned. “And still. That’s why no one gives you grieve about this, you know that right? Because people saw how beautiful he is.”</p>
<p>“Everyone thinks I’m fucking him,” he said as realization hit him. </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s no big deal,” Berger waved it away. </p>
<p>Their beer finally came, but William wasn’t thirsty anymore. It was true that same sex relationship weren’t a big deal in Tibin, but it should be a big deal to force someone into sex. Slavery wasn’t allowed in Tibin either and still here he was and had been gifted a boy. “No big deal.”</p>
<p>“He’s your gift, right? So you can do with him what you want,” Berger replied with a leer. </p>
<p>William was feeling sick all of a sudden. Had the Brennians done such things to the Siren?  “Get me back to the castle,” he said. </p>
<p>“You haven’t touched your beer,” Berger said.</p>
<p>“Get me back now,” William hissed. </p>
<p>Berger nodded. He wasn’t on duty, technically, but he knew he had to obey. They paid and Berger got them a coach. They didn’t talk on the way back to the castle and William thought that was a relief. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>“You look like death warmed over twice,” the Siren said, looking up at him. He was sitting on the floor, books and papers around him. He had taken to drawing and he was really good too. He had been living in William’s chambers for eight weeks now and maybe William should talk with him about his own rooms, but that wasn’t happening either. </p>
<p>“I’m hangover,” William said. “My head hurts like a bitch.”</p>
<p>The Siren frowned. “Come here,” he said then. </p>
<p>William just looked at him, but the Siren stared back with his pretty violet eyes and he was holding his hand out to William. They hadn’t touched much in the weeks since the Siren came to live with him, so this was new. </p>
<p>William crawled to the end of the bed and put his head on his arms. He closed his eyes. ”I’m here.”</p>
<p>“You are,” the Siren said and William could hear the smile in the boy’s voice. He reached out, William could feel the air move around him and then he could feel the Siren’s touch. His skin was cool and he sighed. And then the Siren started to sing softly. William just let the song wash over him. It seemed to go on forever, but he knew it could have only been a few minutes. <br/>The song stopped, the Siren pulled his fingers away from William’s skin. William blinked at him. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” The Siren asked. </p>
<p>William took stock and to his surprise his headache was gone. “Good.”</p>
<p>“Good,” the Siren said and went back to his botanical drawings. </p>
<p>“Did you just cure my hangover?” William asked. </p>
<p>“It seems so, doesn’t it?” the Siren answered. </p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>The Siren looked up from the books and drawings. “Because I am a Siren, William.” </p>
<p>“But why let me know?” </p>
<p>The Siren shrugged. “You were nothing but kind. It was something I could do to ease your pain.” </p>
<p>He had been kind, he guessed, but he still didn’t think of himself as a good person. He hadn’t offered the Siren his freedom. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” William said. </p>
<p>The Siren smiled. The Siren looked really lovely when he smiled, William thought and the buried his face in his hands again. It was probably going to be a long day. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>“People are talking,” Ginger said during dinner. </p>
<p>“People are always talking,” William replied. </p>
<p>“Yes, but now they’re talking about your Siren,” Ginger replied. </p>
<p>“What about him?” </p>
<p>“The Lords are wondering when you will officially show him off,” Ginger said calmly. </p>
<p>“Never,” William hissed. </p>
<p>Ginger looked at him. “That went well.”</p>
<p>William wanted to rub at his eyes, but he didn’t. This dinner was held for the Lords and ladies of the court. They did that once a month and William couldn’t for the life of him remember why. Probably because his father had done if for all his reign and his father before him and so on and so forth. Maybe he should rethink this stupid and useless tradition. </p>
<p>“What do you want me to say?” William asked. “And is this really the best time and place to talk about it?” </p>
<p>Ginger conceded that point, but William also knew that his valet was only trying to help. Ginger was a good man and he understood politics. He should have been an adviser, but William was too selfish for that and he knew it. He wanted Ginger for himself. <br/>The dinner went on for another two hours and once it was done, William was finally able to flee to his own chambers where the Siren was already waiting for him. <br/>One wall of the bedroom was covered in very realistic drawings of flowers and plants. </p>
<p>“What is this?” Ginger asked. </p>
<p>“Do you like it?” The Siren was ignoring Ginger and addressing William instead. </p>
<p>The thing was, that yes, William liked it very much. “Yes.”</p>
<p>The Siren smiled again. “I’m glad.”</p>
<p>“You want me to bring up some potted plants?” William asked. </p>
<p>“To this room?” The Siren answered. </p>
<p>William nodded. It wouldn’t be difficult and if it helped the Siren feel more comfortable here, more at home, then William would do it. </p>
<p>“I’d love to have more plants here,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“What else would you love?” Ginger asked. His voice was sharp. William sighed. It was a thing with Ginger. The man hardly trusted anyone. </p>
<p>“A dagger maybe, a sword?” The Siren replied. </p>
<p>“Don’t Sirens hate metal?” Ginger asked. </p>
<p>“Did you read that in a book?” The Siren countered. </p>
<p>“It’s apparently all rubbish,” William said, getting out of his too heavy brocade jacket. </p>
<p>“So, we believe in fairytales now?” Ginger asked. </p>
<p>William gave him a look. “No, we don’t. That’s the whole point.”</p>
<p>“What do you even want with a dagger or a sword?” Ginger wanted to know. </p>
<p>“To train,” the Siren answered. </p>
<p>“You know how to fight?” Ginger asked. </p>
<p>The Siren smirked. “I could probably take you.” </p>
<p>Ginger laughed. </p>
<p>The Siren cocked an eyebrow. They were a perfect dark bow, William noticed.</p>
<p>“You’re serious,” Ginger said. </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, I am.” </p>
<p>Ginger took off his jacket and shirt. <br/>The Siren took off the tunic he preferred to wear and was standing before them in only his breaches.  It didn’t look strange on the Siren.  He wasn’t big or broad like Ginger, but there was strength in his body, William could see it in the way his muscles played under his skin. <br/>William sat down on the bed, while the Siren and Ginger shoved the furniture out of the way, so they had enough place to safely spar. </p>
<p>“No biting and no hair pulling,” Ginger said with a smirk. </p>
<p>“I’m not a little girl,” the Siren replied calmly. </p>
<p>William grabbed a bunch of grapes. </p>
<p>Ginger and the Siren circled each other. It was clear that Ginger thought the Siren would be easy prey. </p>
<p>“No bloodshed,” William warned. “Whoever lands on the floor first and is counted out by five is the loser.”</p>
<p>They both nodded. The first few minutes were tense, but then Ginger made the first move. The Siren’s movements were a blur, he was just so fast. If he had daggers or knives he would have done real harm in a very small amount of time. As he watched the Siren spar with Ginger, he wondered how many men it had taken to capture him. And was that the reason they had wanted the Siren gone from their castle and land? </p>
<p>Ginger had been cocky in the beginning, but he realized pretty fast that the Siren was a serious opponent. He switched tactics, but it was clear that Ginger had never fought anyone who fought like the Siren. It was fluid, graceful and deadly.  Strength wise he was probably no match for Ginger, but he was tiring Ginger out. After half an hour Ginger looked grim and William knew that he wanted to take the Siren down no matter what. It was a matter of pride now. <br/>The Siren evaded another blow and swatted Ginger’s ass. William bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh out loud.  That would not go over well. <br/>And then Ginger was on the floor and the Siren was pressing a sender naked foot to his chest. “I win,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>Ginger was grinding his teeth and trying to get leverage, so he could get up. “Start counting,” the Siren said to William. </p>
<p>“One,” William said and by five the Siren let up and put some distance between him and Ginger who looked murderous. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you could fight like that,” William said. </p>
<p>The Siren shrugged. “I told you everyone in my clan fights like that. Usually it’s enough. The girls often have to defend themselves when they travel.”</p>
<p>William could see that. A lot of men didn’t like to take a no for an answer, especially from a pretty, weak looking girl. </p>
<p>“How many are there of you?” Ginger asked. He was still lying on the floor. </p>
<p>The Siren just looked at Ginger, but didn’t answer. </p>
<p>Ginger didn’t seem too pissed off about that. He sat up slowly and then looked at the Siren. “You have some nice moves.”</p>
<p>The Siren blinked. “Thank you, Ginger. You were a worthy opponent.”</p>
<p>Ginger laughed. “You should teach me how to fight like you.”</p>
<p>Again the Siren hesitated. William could understand why. The way he fought was the only advantage, besides his voice and William didn’t know if he could really charm someone to put down their weapons or walk off a cliff. If he shared it with humans it wouldn't be an advantage any longer. Worse, it would put his clan at risk, if humans could adapt to this fighting style.  </p>
<p>“No,” the Siren said simply after a few silent minutes. </p>
<p>Ginger looked murderous again. </p>
<p>“You two should clean up and put the furniture back where it was,” William threw in before things could escalate. </p>
<p>“Yes, William,” the Siren said and started on the furniture. After a moment Ginger helped him. The Siren used William’s bath chamber while Ginger left to use his own. </p>
<p>William stretched and went to the window, sat down on the sill. Was it getting dangerous for the Siren? The Lords and Ladies wanted to see him. Berger wanted to see if he could use the Siren in battle and now Ginger knew that the Siren was also an excellent fighter.  William knew that nothing would change the Siren’s mind about teaching Ginger, or anyone else for that matter how to fight like his people.</p>
<p>“I’m a selfish bastard,” he said to himself. </p>
<p>“Most humans are, but you’re better than most,” the Siren said, and William turned around. The Siren was closer than William had thought. His dark hair was even darker with the weight of the water. He was only wearing a light blue tunic and it was clinging to his body in places where he hadn’t dried off properly. </p>
<p>“I hope I’m better than the Brennian king at least,” William said. And my father, he thought. He didn’t even like to entertain in passing what his father would have done to the Siren. </p>
<p>The Siren dragged a chair over and sat down. He closed his eyes and soaked up the sun. He did that often. “You know the Brennian king offered me my freedom if I could charm you.”</p>
<p>“Charm me?” William asked.</p>
<p>“Make you fall in love with me.”</p>
<p>“Can you do that? With your song?” William asked. </p>
<p>The Siren smiled. “I could make you think you are in love, but I could never make you feel the real deal.” </p>
<p>“But you’ve been nothing but hostile in the beginning. Besides they sewed your mouth shut-”</p>
<p>“Ah, but wasn’t that brilliant of them? They do fear me, but not as much as they made you believe. They sewed it shut because they think you’re soft.”  </p>
<p>“They thought I would have pity with a boy like you,” William said. </p>
<p>“Yes, and they were right. You did have pity, but I’m not a boy. You’ve seen what I am. You know what I am.”</p>
<p>“You could kill me now. We’re alone,” William said. </p>
<p>The Siren smiled again. “I hope you would put up a fight.” </p>
<p>“Of course I would. Can you be even killed by ordinary weapons?”</p>
<p>“Why would I answer that truthfully? Or at all?” The Siren asked. </p>
<p>“So, you’re here to kill me, so you can have your freedom back?”</p>
<p>“That was the Brennians’ plan, but I don’t like them. They imprisoned me, they tortured me, the stole my voice.”</p>
<p>“So, you want to kill them?”</p>
<p>“Only their king. That old fool has to go,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“We can’t kill the old king. It would start another war. Besides who is to tell that Prince Leopold is any better?”</p>
<p>For the first time a real soft smile graced the Siren’s lips. “He is better. He’s young, but that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”</p>
<p>“You know him then?” William asked. He had never even seen Prince Leopold. His father had always dealt with the old king. </p>
<p>“You remind me of him,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“That at least is comforting,” William replied. “How old is Prince Leopold?”</p>
<p>“Nineteen now,” the Siren replied. His voice sounded fond. </p>
<p>“You know him well.” This time it wasn’t a question. </p>
<p>“I’ve known him since he was a little child.”</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>“You always forget, don’t you? I am not a boy, I am not human. I don’t age like you do,” the Siren cut him off. </p>
<p>William’s first impulse was to ask how old the Siren really was, but then he decided he would probably sleep better if he didn’t know. <br/>“You were a captive for years then,” William said instead. </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“And you want revenge.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” the Siren repeated. “And I want to see Leopold on the throne.” </p>
<p>“And you want my help,” William said, suddenly realizing where this conversation was going. </p>
<p>“Yes,” the Siren answered. </p>
<p>William sighed. “I can’t just let you assassinate the king of Brennia.”</p>
<p>“If you help me, I will tell you about your mother,” the Siren said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Four~<br/>Sia knew that William would want to know this. He had been piercing things together for a while now. He could feel the soft hum of magic in William’s veins. It was obvious that William didn’t know about his heritage. </p>
<p>“My mother?” William asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, your mother,” Sia answered. </p>
<p>“And what would you know about my mother?” </p>
<p>“It seems more than you know about her, or yourself,” Sia said. <br/>He could see that William was getting irritated with him, but he needed to make a deal.  “Help me get rid of the old king and I will tell you everything.” </p>
<p>“She’s dead, so what does it matter?” </p>
<p>Sia shrugged. “For her it’s too late, but not for you.”</p>
<p>“What does that even mean?!”</p>
<p>“Help me, William,” Sia said. </p>
<p>The king looked away and stared out of the window. “I need to think.” </p>
<p>“That’s alright,” Sia said. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>“Was this your plan all along? Did you come up with it together with Prince Leopold?” William asked three days later. It was late and William had sent Ginger to his own chambers already. They were alone. </p>
<p>“What exactly?”</p>
<p>“Make me like you? Make me help you? Withhold information from me-“</p>
<p>Sia grabbed a bunch of grapes. “No. I didn’t know what kind of person you were. I really was sent here to be a gift for you. Maybe they hoped you’d rape me and toss me aside, the old king of course told me to kill you, so I would earn my freedom, but really I’m not that stupid. I knew if I killed you they would slaughter me. So I had to come up with a plan that would keep me alive. And you turned out to be a better human being than I expected.” </p>
<p>“I guess I should be flattered,” William said. </p>
<p>“As long as the old king is on the throne, he will try to kill you,” Sia said. “When your father invaded their lands…it was an unforgivable act in the king’s eyes.” </p>
<p>“I never knew why he did that,” William mused. “I mean Brennia is rock and water and more rock.”</p>
<p>“Ah, but it’s also home to a variety of magical creatures, like Sirens for instance.” </p>
<p>“I thought magic was dead.”</p>
<p>“It’s not, not everywhere at least. It’s true there is nearly none left in Tibin. Your ancestors feared us, so they hunted us to nearly extinction. But that is not the case in other kingdoms, other parts of the world.” </p>
<p>“But you still ended up as a prisoner.”</p>
<p>“They were losing,” Sia said. “They needed an advantage.”</p>
<p>“Magic would be an advantage,” William clued in. </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“But you gave them nothing,” William said. </p>
<p>“I gave them nothing,” Sia said, grim. He crushed a grape between his teeth and swallowed. Years of violence and humiliation in a dirty cell, and he gave them nothing. He was quite proud of himself for that. </p>
<p>“And now you want me to kill Brennia’s king, after I made peace with them.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to kill him. I will do that myself, William. I want you to let me go, so I can do it. Smuggle me out of the palace, give me food and money, so I can make it into Brennia.”</p>
<p>“And in exchange you will tell me about my mother? How can I know you’re not lying? How can I know you will be back?”</p>
<p>“I probably won’t be back,” Sia said. </p>
<p>“Right, why would you.”</p>
<p>“William,” Sia said with just a bit of song in his voice. “I am not meant to be someone’s pet.” </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you as a pet.”</p>
<p>“But you’ve seen me as your possession. You think you can keep me locked up like this much longer? People are already talking. You’re not king for that long yet. Your position isn’t too secure. Sending me away is the smart move.”</p>
<p>“I could throw you in a cell,” William challenged. </p>
<p>“You could try,” Sia replied. </p>
<p>William sighed. “Tell me about my mother. I never really knew her after all, and she died only a few months after my father died. But I loved her. I don’t think she ever loved me.”</p>
<p>“No, I imagine she wouldn’t have,” Sia said. He wasn’t trying to hurt William, it was just the simple truth. </p>
<p>“Why?” William’s dark brown eyes were full of old pain. </p>
<p>“Because she had been a prisoner here. Because she had to give the king a child,” Sia said gently. </p>
<p>“My mother wasn’t-“</p>
<p>“She was a magical creature. From what I gathered about your father he had been obsessed with us for a long time. Your whole family, really. And somehow he came into the possession of a Selkie pelt-“</p>
<p>“No!” William yelled. “No, no, no. I burned that pelt!” </p>
<p>“I imagine for her it was a kindness,” Sia said gently. He had the urge to reach out and touch William, take his pain away, but he kept his hands to himself. William needed to hear this, so he could understand himself better. </p>
<p>“That’s why she hated me.”</p>
<p>“She didn’t hate you. It was not in her nature to hate an innocent child, but she didn’t love you either, because you were also part of him.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t she say anything when I showed her that pelt? Why didn’t she tell me to give it to her? So she could put it on and leave?”</p>
<p>“She had been a captive of your father’s for at least 24 years, William. I don’t think she wanted to live amongst her people tainted as she had become,” Sia said. </p>
<p>“You didn’t break,” William said. </p>
<p>“Yes, but everyone is different,” Sia replied. He didn’t tell William, that he had changed for the worse in his eyes, because a Siren usually didn’t kill. “Besides you didn’t know what your father did to her. Maybe it had been worse than what had been done to me. We will never know now.”</p>
<p>“I killed her. I killed my mother,” William said. </p>
<p>“No,” Sia said and he did reach out then and curled his fingers around William’s arm. “No, she chose to die.” </p>
<p>“And I’m half Selkie now.”</p>
<p>“You’ve always been half Selkie, William, you just didn’t know it.”  </p>
<p> ~+~<br/>William didn’t talk to him for another four days, then one night he came back from drinking himself blind, like he had done the last few nights, fell heavily onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sia was watching him. He knew that it would be very difficult to get out of the castle without the king’s blessing and help. So he waited king William out. </p>
<p>“I never had a pelt,” William said to the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Not all half breeds have one,” Sia replied. </p>
<p>“So what good is my mother’s heritage?” William asked, “If I’m still basically human.”</p>
<p>“I can hear the magic in your veins. It sings. You could use it,” Sia answered. </p>
<p>William sat up, he was unsteady, he braced himself on both sides of the bed, fisted his hands into the blanket. “For what? How? I mean, wouldn’t they overthrow me and burn me at the stake?”</p>
<p>“Are they still doing that?” Sia asked. He hadn’t heard about witches being burned at the stake in years, but he hadn’t been to Tibin before. Maybe they still did it here. Of course most of the accused so called witches didn’t have any magical talents at all.</p>
<p>“Not since my grandfather’s time,” William answered. “But they might make an exception for their king.” </p>
<p>“Be sneaky about it then,” Sia said. </p>
<p>William rubbed his temples. “I will be hangover tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“I can help with that tomorrow,” Sia said. </p>
<p>“I will let you kill him,” William said out of the blue. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Sia replied. </p>
<p>“I will need a few days to organize things. I don’t want any suspicions to fall on Tibin,” William continued like Sia hadn’t spoken at all. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Sia said. </p>
<p>“Will you stay in Tibin once it’s done?” William asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Sia replied. He was looking forward to seeing Prince Leopold, but he hadn’t seen the youth since he had been captured seven years ago. He was pretty sure that Leopold didn’t know what his father had done, didn’t know about the torture and imprisonment. He wondered if Leopold thought him a figment of his own imagination. He would find out soon enough. There had been a time when Sia had been tempted, had been dreaming really, to steal Leopold away from that place. In the years of his imprisonment it had become less of a dream and more of a revenge scenario. </p>
<p>“But you want to see the prince again,” William said. </p>
<p>Sia nodded. “Yes, I want to see him again, but I’m also going to murder his father. You see how this could be a problem in our relationship?” </p>
<p>William smiled. “I guess. But I’m sure you will figure it out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part two: Prince Leopold of Brennia </p>
<p>~One~<br/>Sia knew the way back to the capital of Brennia, because he knew the land. He was dressed in sturdy clothes and William had given him a horse. He looked like any other traveler.  He had made his way out with a group of merchants and he had stuck with them for a few hours. The farther they rode away from the castle the more scarred by war the land became. They had peace for only a few months now and Sia understood that William didn’t want to risk it for anything, but he also knew that the old king of Brennia wasn’t going to let this go. Sia was only one ploy, he was sure there would be others to murder king William. And Sia had grown quite fond of the young king. </p>
<p>Sia left the group of merchants and left them the horse too. He would be faster by foot, after all the land knew him and helped him out, because he wanted to steer clear of the main streets and cities. He wanted to stay undetected and out of trouble as long as possible.  <br/>Sometimes at night when he was looking up at the trees or patches of dark sky between them, he wondered what William was doing. If he already told everyone that the Siren was gone, or if he still pretended that Sia was living in his chambers. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>It was easy to get into the city, but it was a lot harder to gain access to the castle. He had to wait for another three days until an opportunity presented itself.  Once he was inside, he hid until it was dark and most of the people living there were asleep. He didn’t know where Leopold’s chambers were but that wasn’t a problem. He put his hand on the old stone the walls were made of and let it whisper to him. He just had to follow directions after that. <br/>Leopold wasn’t sleeping, he was reading a book, curled up in a big leather armchair as Sia slipped inside the chamber, he watched the prince for a while until he made his presence known. Leopold had grown. His unruly golden hair was tamed. He wore it long like it was the fashion in Brennia. It was brushed back and tied at the back of his neck with a green ribbon. He looked young to Sia, but then he had always looked young to Sia.</p>
<p>“I see, your nose is still buried in a book,” he said gently stepping out of the shadows and into the light of the candles. </p>
<p>Leopold startled, blinked and then blinked again. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’m dreaming.”</p>
<p>“You’re not. I’m really here.”</p>
<p>Leopold laughed. “You’re not here, because you’re not real.”</p>
<p>“You remember me,” Sia said pleased. </p>
<p>“You look the same,” Leopold said. He was still sitting in the chair: his book on his knees and he was looking at Sia. Taking him in. He could feel Leopold’s gaze like a caress on his body. <br/>Sia let him. He needed Leopold to trust him. He needed Leopold on his side, needed to convince him to help him, like he had convinced William to help him. </p>
<p>“I am the same, well, mostly,” Sia said. He stayed where he was, because he feared getting closer to Leopold would spook the young man.  </p>
<p>“My father told me you were a figment of my imagination,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“I’m quite real, I assure you,” Sia replied and smiled. </p>
<p>Leopold stood and came closer. He stopped a few feet away from Sia. His fingers were twitching like he wanted to reach out, but dared not. </p>
<p>“You left,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“I had no choice in that matter,” Sia replied. He could still see traces of the child he used to be in Leopold, but he was no boy anymore. He was in fact a bit bigger than Sia. </p>
<p>“I need to make sure,” Leopold whispered. </p>
<p>Sia reached out carefully and slowly and curled his fingers around Leopold’s wrist. “I would pinch you, but I don’t want to hurt you,” Sia said quietly. </p>
<p>Leopold bit his lip as Sia’s fingers touched his skin. </p>
<p>“See? I’m here. I’m real,” he said. </p>
<p>Leopold pulled him into a hug then. He smelled like old leather, paper, ink and dried flowers. Sia inhaled his scent. They held each other for some time before Leopold stepped away. <br/>“You look well,” he said. </p>
<p>“You look all grown up,” Sia replied. </p>
<p>“It’s been seven years,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry it took me so long to come back,” Sia said. </p>
<p>“Where were you?” </p>
<p>“It’s a long story,” Sia answered. </p>
<p>“I have all night,” he pulled Sia to the bed and then blushed. “I’ll take the chair.”</p>
<p>“No need,” Sia said. He sat down on the bed in a lotus position and Leopold mirrored him. They’ve done that before, when Leopold had still been a child. </p>
<p>“How did you get here?” </p>
<p>“Here? Into your chambers? Here into Brennia?”</p>
<p>“Either, both,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“The king of Tibin helped me get into Brennia. I am not a spy.”</p>
<p>Leopold waved it away. “You would hardly come here if you were a spy.”</p>
<p>Sia smiled. “Some men like to spill secrets of importance after they had a good fuck.”</p>
<p>Leopold blushed again. “That may be true, but I’m still sure you’re not here to seduce me.”</p>
<p>He was right and wrong about that, Sia thought, but didn’t voice. <br/>“So, the king of Tibin?” Leopold prompted gently. </p>
<p>“I was given to him by your father as a gift to cement the peace treaty between your countries,” Sia answered. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Let me tell the story, Leo,” Sia said gently and Leopold nodded. He listened as Sia told him how he had been captured and given to the king, how kind the king of Tibin was and how he let Sia go, so Sia could see Leopold again. He left out the part about killing Leopold’s father, for now. He would come back to that later, once he knew Leopold wouldn’t object.  </p>
<p>“He just let you go, even he knew you are a Siren?”</p>
<p>“He’s a good man,” Sia answered. </p>
<p>“Father says he’s weak,” Leopold replied. </p>
<p>“I don’t think so. I don’t think kindness is weakness, Leo.”</p>
<p>Leopold rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Well, you aren’t father.”</p>
<p>Sia didn’t like how Leopold said ‘father’. He knew the man’s cruelty and temper. Had experienced it firsthand, but he hadn’t thought that the king would hurt his own son. If he wasn’t going to kill the old man for himself, he certainly would do it for Leopold. </p>
<p>“Thank all that’s good for that,” Sia said. </p>
<p>“So…why are you really back? You must know that it’s not safe for you here. You are a Siren,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you, because I missed you when I was away.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t the whole time in Tibin, you said you were given to him as a peace offering of sorts. How did they capture you?” </p>
<p>Stupidity really, Sia thought. “Your father had found out that I was meeting you. You were losing the war.”</p>
<p>“He imprisoned you,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>Sia shrugged. “He did.”</p>
<p>“And you came back here,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“For you.”</p>
<p>Leopold bit his lip. “You shouldn’t have come.”</p>
<p>“Why? You want to alert the guards? Want to tell your father I’m here? So he can imprison me again?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that,” Leopold said, hotly. </p>
<p>Sia put his hand on Leopold’s knee. “I know you wouldn’t.” </p>
<p>“But this is dangerous.” </p>
<p>“I know. Can I stay here?” Sia asked. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Leopold answered. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>A sharp knock on the door woke Sia. He blinked, registered the sunshine filtering through the big windows first, then the warm body curled against his own. </p>
<p>“Prince Leopold!” A voice demanded. </p>
<p>“You should hide,” Leopold mumbled. “She’ll come in any second now.”</p>
<p>“We should have locked the door,” Sia whispered. </p>
<p>“I have no key,” Leopold said. His voice sounded matter of fact, but there was an undertone Sia didn’t like. </p>
<p>“Do I have to tell your father you’re naughty again?” The woman asked. There was something nasty in her voice. </p>
<p>“No,” Leopold said. “Go and hide,” he whispered urgently to Sia. </p>
<p>Sia got out of bed and slid under it. The bedding covered anything that might have been hiding under the bed. He was sure the woman would not look under there.</p>
<p>“Good,” the woman said and came in. She hadn’t waited for Leo to let her in. Not like Sia had seen at William’s court, where servants had to be invited into William’s chambers when he was there. He didn’t have the impression that Leopold had the option to send her away either. </p>
<p>“You need to bath and get dressed. And have breakfast with the king,” she said sternly. “Get up now. Be a good boy.”</p>
<p>“Yes, mam,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>Sia could hear him getting out of bed, could hear his footsteps as he crossed the room to the bathing chamber.  <br/>“Leave your clothes here!” She said sharply. </p>
<p>Sia imagined that Leopold flinched. A moment later he could hear Leopold strip. What was wrong with this woman, he thought. Leopold wasn’t a six-year-old child. He was a grown young man. <br/>She didn’t pour the water for him. She did nothing, except sit there and watch him. Sia felt anger stir deep inside him. Had this casual cruelty and humiliation been a part of Leopold’s life for the last few years? </p>
<p>~+~<br/>Sia had to wait for most of the day for Leopold to come back to his chambers. He looked exhausted upon entering the room. </p>
<p>“What is going on here?” Sia asked. “Why do you let this, this woman, talk to you like that?”</p>
<p>“Because she doesn’t take orders from me, Sia. She takes orders from father. And only from father.”</p>
<p>“She’s spiteful and disrespectful,” Sia hissed. “You’re a prince!” He was pacing now. “She should bow down to you.”</p>
<p>“Once I’m king I will fire her,” Leopold said. He sat down in a chair and then winced, got up and tried the bed, but winced again. </p>
<p>“What is it?” </p>
<p>Leopold shook his head, blushing. “Nothing.” </p>
<p>“It’s not nothing, you’re in pain,” Sia said. “Let me see,” he demanded. </p>
<p>“No, really, it’s nothing.” </p>
<p>“Let me see, Leo,” Sia repeated, but this time he put a bit of song into his voice to make Leo comply with his wish. </p>
<p>“I deserved it,” he said as he turned around and pushed down his trousers. </p>
<p>His backside was red with wales. He had been whipped. Sia could see pale scars on his upper thighs too. </p>
<p>“Deserved? For what?” Sia asked, slowly closing the distance between them. </p>
<p>Leopold’s neck, ears and face were red from humiliation. “For not being fast enough, not smart enough, not good enough.”</p>
<p>“Your father whips you?” He put his hand on Leopold’s shoulder and Leopold flinched, but then relaxed into the touch. </p>
<p>“No, he doesn’t lay a hand on me. He makes her do it and he watches,” Leopold answered. It was just a hoarse whisper. He was trying to keep the tears at bay. “That makes it so much worse, somehow.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to heal it,” Sia said gently. </p>
<p>“Don’t,” Leopold nearly shouted the word.</p>
<p>“But you’re in pain and you know I can heal it. It’s not difficult.”</p>
<p>“But then they’ll know,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“Just a bit then. Just so you can sit and sleep, alright?” Sia coaxed. </p>
<p>Leopold nodded. </p>
<p>Sia slid his hand gently down the curve of Leopold’s backside. Leopold’s skin was hot from the whipping. Sia clenched his teeth and then exhaled slowly. He needed to focus. </p>
<p>“Just close your eyes, okay Leo?”</p>
<p>Leopold nodded again. </p>
<p>Sia began to sing. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>Later he was curled up in Leopold’s favorite worn leather armchair watching Leopold sleep. He was angry at himself. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t hesitated to steal Leopold away back when he had still been a child. The worst part was that Leopold seemed to think he was worthless, because his father told him he was worthless and he punished Leopold – frequently, Sia knew now – for these imagined shortcomings. He had to take Leopold away from here. To hell with the kingdom. It could fall to ruin for all Sia cared. <br/>Leopold buried himself deeper in the blankets and whimpered. <br/>Sia hated everyone in that moment. This boy hadn’t deserved any of it. </p>
<p>He wondered when it had started. Had his father been a cruel tyrant when Leopold had been only a child? Had Sia missed the signs? Or had he been blinded by the fact that Leopold was a prince? Had he deluded himself into thinking only poor children were mistreated?  <br/>He hated the old king more with every passing second. He wanted to kill the man and be done with it all. He would steal Leopold away, he was sure William would let them stay … but that was a pipedream. With no king to take over the throne of Brennia, war was the consequence. Brennia needed Leopold on the throne: he was after all the rightful heir. <br/>Sia would see to it that Leopold would sit on the throne soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Two~<br/>Leopold’s face burned when he thought about last night and how gentle the Siren had been with him. He felt ashamed that he let his father do this to him. But he also felt powerless to stop it once he was inside the king’s chambers and that awful woman was smiling at him. <br/>He balled his hands to fists. He hated his father and he hated that woman. He wished his king had died instead of king William’s father. <br/>He sighed and then just breathed for a few minutes. He knew he was alone in bed and he missed the Siren’s body next to him. <br/>He wondered if it was really true that the Siren had come back for him. </p>
<p>“I know you’re awake,” the Siren said, gently. </p>
<p>“They will bring breakfast soon,” Leopold replied. </p>
<p>“That awful woman again?” </p>
<p>“No, it’s not always her,” he answered. It was her often enough and he dreaded not knowing when she would come, but father knew he had to heal at least a bit first. </p>
<p>“I assume I’ll have to hide in the closet again,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>Leopold smiled. “Like an illicit affair in a novel.” </p>
<p>“I won’t be your lady, prince,” the Siren said with a grin. </p>
<p>“You don't look like a lady, you don’t look like a woman at all. But you’re still easily one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” the Siren replied. </p>
<p>He wasn’t ever going to tell the Siren that he had been dreaming about him, had been touching himself while thinking about the Siren’s eyes or hands or lips on him during his long and awkward teenage years. It was a secret he couldn’t let slip, because father would not be amused about it at all. As a prince and as a man he had a duty. What made his shame worse was of course that he had always played the submissive part in his fantasies. He had wanted the Siren to take him and possess him.  </p>
<p>“You are welcome. But how long do you plan on staying here? Not that I want you to go, god knows I don’t, but the longer you’re hiding here the more dangerous it’s going to be for you. I don’t want them to capture you again. Besides what will happen to you if they do? You’ve been gifted to a king from another country. A country we’ve been at war with not so long ago. A country my father still wants to see brought down to its knees-“ he shut his mouth with a snap. He hadn’t wanted to tell the Siren that. </p>
<p>“I know he wants to kill king William. He wanted me to do it. I considered briefly. Your father wasn’t thinking clearly when he gave me away to king William.” </p>
<p>“He hardly does these days,” Leopold said. “Maybe he hoped you would be killed on sight. Tibin is famous for murdering magical creatures, for hunting them to extension. He should have known that no one who saw you would kill you on sight.”</p>
<p>“And why’s that?” The Siren asked. </p>
<p>“Because you’re beautiful. Most people don’t want to destroy something beautiful, or they want to take their time doing it.” </p>
<p>“Like your father?” The Siren asked. </p>
<p>Leopold laughed. “I’m hardly beautiful.” </p>
<p>“I beg to differ,” the Siren said. “When you were a little boy I fell in love with you. Your golden hair and pretty eyes, the color of your skin. I was waiting for the day you were old enough so I could take you away from here.”</p>
<p>“I-“</p>
<p>“It’s true. I really wanted to kidnap you.”</p>
<p>“I wished you had done it,” Leopold said. He meant it too. </p>
<p>“When did he start to hurt you?” The Siren asked. </p>
<p>Leopold got out of bed and stretched. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have while lying in bed. “Now that I think about it a few months before you disappeared.”</p>
<p>“Do you think he knew that I took a liking to you?” The Siren asked. </p>
<p>Leopold had never connected these two things before, but now it seemed plausible that his father had been jealous of him. Jealous of the connection he had made with the Siren. Of the friendship that had bound them. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. It is possible,” he answered. </p>
<p>“Then it’s my fault,” the Siren said. “I will make it right again.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. Father is father…” Leopold replied. “Besides how would you make this right? How –what powers do you have?” </p>
<p>“I may not be the most powerful magical creature in the world, but I’m not weak,” the Siren countered. “I am a warrior too.”</p>
<p>“You want to kill him?” Leopold asked.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to?” The Siren answered. </p>
<p>Leopold swallowed hard. Would he like it? Would he like his father to be gone? Yes, the answer to that question was yes. Him and that awful woman. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to decide now,” the Siren said calmly. </p>
<p>Leopold didn’t know what to reply to that, so he kept silent. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>But he was thinking about what the Siren had said the whole time while he was going about his day.<br/>As a prince he still had a lot of duties after all. <br/>He was thinking about it while he had breakfast with his father, he was thinking about it when he was outside, he was thinking about it in his study when he was dealing with paperwork and he was thinking about it when he saw that awful woman passing him by and not bowing, but smirking at him, in the corridor. <br/>The siren hadn’t been joking when he offered to kill his father and that awful woman.  Leopold knew that he was able to do it, but what would that mean for him? For the whole kingdom? Would people think he did it? <br/>Did it matter? He was the rightful heir. He was the only heir, as far as he knew. Leopold was pretty sure that Tibin’s king would respect the peace, because he wasn’t a king of war. No wise king should seek out war, Leopold thought. <br/>He wasn’t very experienced in taking care of a whole country, but then he thought, he could hardly be worse than his father. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>That evening when he took a bath the Siren was sitting on a chair by the tub. His fingers where idly playing with the water and he was sinning softly. <br/>Leopold closed his eyes and let the song wash over him. He felt always better after he heard the Siren sing. </p>
<p>“I was thinking about it all day,” Leopold said once the Siren’s song ended. </p>
<p>“Of course, but you don’t have to decide now,” the Siren replied. </p>
<p>“The longer you’re here, the more dangerous it’s for you. It’s bound to happen that someone will discover you,” Leopold said, and that fear was like a hard rock in his stomach. He had lost the Siren once already. Or not lost, really, the Siren had been ripped away from his life.  By his father, because the old man had been jealous. Jealous that Leopold had something magical in his life. Father probably didn’t care about the wonder that the Siren was, he cared more likely about the power the Siren represented.</p>
<p>“I do hate him. I realized it a long time ago. I just didn’t know why he hates me so much,” Leopold said. “Now I know. I had something he would never have. I had you.”</p>
<p>“You still have me,” the Siren replied gently. His fingers brushed against Leopold’s arm. He could feel that touch everywhere. </p>
<p>“Why did you want to kidnap me?” He asked. </p>
<p>“I told you, you were beautiful and vibrant and lovely. You still are. You have a warm heart.”</p>
<p>“Do I still? I mean, I am planning my own father’s murder,” Leopold said. “That’s as bad as it gets.” </p>
<p>“Do you only want to kill him for yourself? To get revenge?”</p>
<p>“No,” Leopold answered without any hesitation, because that was not the only reason. </p>
<p>“Why then?” The Siren asked, his fingers were still touching Leopold’s arm. Warmth was spreading from those touches to his chest and stomach and lower. He tried to ignore the hardening of his cock.</p>
<p>“For you too. I know he must have done horrible thing to you. For the kingdom as well.”</p>
<p>“He could start another war with Tibin, if he should persist and succeed in killing king William,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“You like that king,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“He reminds me of you,” the Siren replied. </p>
<p>“Has a good heart too?” </p>
<p>The Siren laughed and it sounded like music. <br/>Leopold turned his head so he could look at the Siren and the Siren was so close, all he had to do was reach out, curl his fingers around the Siren’s neck and pull him close so their lips would touch. </p>
<p>“Yes,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“Yes, what?” Leopold asked a bit bewildered. </p>
<p>“Yes, you can kiss me,” the Siren answered. </p>
<p>“Can you read minds?” Leopold asked. </p>
<p>The Siren laughed again. “No, but it’s written all over you face.” </p>
<p>Leopold could feel himself blush and then he told himself to be brave: he reached out and curled his fingers gently around the Siren’s neck, like he had imagined doing countless times. He didn’t need to pull the Siren close, because he came willingly. The touch of his lips felt electric. He tasted like green living things. He sounded like birdsong when he moaned into Leopold’s mouth.  The sound went straight to Leopold’s cock. <br/>For a brief moment he felt ashamed, but then the Siren’s hands were on his shoulders and the Siren was in his lap and the water was flowing over the rim of the tub. The Siren was still clothed, but that didn’t matter. Leopold’s hands found their way to the Siren’s small hips. The water had made the Siren’s tunic nearly see-through. Leopold broke the kiss and mouthed along the Siren’s neck, then down until he could suck on a small nipple. The Siren’s nails dug into his skin. He could feel the Siren’s trapped cock getting hard too. <br/>He fumbled with the fastening of the wet breaches and the Siren laughed again. It was a different kind of laugh; aroused and delighted. Finally he had the hard flesh in his hand, he held it for a few moments, enjoying the weight and warmth of it. The Siren kissed him, his hips trusting forward gently into Leopold’s hand.  <br/>Leopold’s cock was trapped between his own stomach and the Siren’s, but he didn’t care about that now. It was enough to be able to touch and kiss the Siren. To taste him, to soak up his smell and warmth. <br/>He started stroking slowly. His thumb pressing into the slit gently on every other stroke. The Siren was panting into Leopold’s skin and he was the most beautiful thing Leopold had ever seen. He was sure in that moment that he loved the Siren. Had been in love with the Siren for years. <br/>The Siren came with a whisper soft sigh. He kissed the corner of Leopold’s mouth once the aftershocks stopped wrecking his body. <br/>His hand grabbed Leopold’s hard shaft and he pulled. It didn’t take more than a few strokes and he would have been embarrassed if it had been anyone else.  </p>
<p>“How long have you been thinking about this?” the Siren asked. His fingers were idly painting patterns on Leopold’s skin. </p>
<p>“Years I think,” Leopold answered truthfully. </p>
<p>“You don’t seem inexperienced.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been with a few people,” Leopold answered. He had been with a few girls when he had been younger. There had been a boy on a hunting trip last year. They hadn’t done much more than what he had just done with the Siren. His experience with men was limited. Mostly because he was so afraid to get caught by someone who would tell his father, that he didn’t take anyone up on their offers. Father had spies that reported his ‘naughty behavior’ to him. And they seemed to be everywhere. </p>
<p>“There is nothing shameful in what we just did,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“I know. I’m not ashamed,” Leopold said. ”I’m afraid.” </p>
<p>“In Tibin it is normal for two men or two women for that matter to be together. They don’t have laws against that kind of thing,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“I know. I read some of the Tibin books we have in the library. Father had ranted about it too,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“We should run away to Tibin then,” the Siren said with a soft smile. </p>
<p>Leopold had to kiss him for that. “Marriage between humans and non-humans is still frowned upon. Even in Tibin.” </p>
<p>“I do look like a human, do I not?” the Siren said. </p>
<p>Leopold kissed his shoulder. “You do. We should get out of the water.” <br/>The bathwater was getting cold and their spent was floating on the surface. </p>
<p>The Siren sighed. “I know you won’t leave Brennia.”</p>
<p>“Will you?” Leopold asked. </p>
<p>The Siren bit his lip. “Eventually, yes.”</p>
<p>“Because you took a shine to Tibin’s new king?” Leopold asked. There was no heat in his voice. He wasn’t angry, he just wanted to know. </p>
<p>“I never did with him what I just did with you,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“I didn’t ask about that,” Leopold replied. He didn’t feel like continuing this line of conversation. </p>
<p>“You should meet him. Once you’re king of Brennia. I think you would like him,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“Because you like him?” </p>
<p>“Because you have similar values. Both of you could be good for your people,” the Siren answered. </p>
<p>Leopold’s hands were on his small hips again. His thumbs mindlessly stroking the Siren’s skin under the soaked tunic. <br/>“Up, Siren,” he said again. “We need to get dressed and into bed.” </p>
<p>The Siren kissed his forehead and got out of the tub. He threw his wet clothes in a wooden box in the corner. They would have to take care of that later. <br/>They dried their hair and bodies and then the Siren lead him to the bed. “Nightclothes-“</p>
<p>“I don’t think we need them,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>Leopold swallowed, blushed and then nodded. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>He woke early. The Siren was a warm small weight tucked against his body. It felt nice. It felt right. He wanted to not be afraid of this. <br/>The only way how this could happen was if he killed his father and that awful woman. <br/>He watched the sun go up, sneak between the heavy dark blue curtains, creep along the cold stone floor and finally reach the bed. </p>
<p>“You’re thinking too loud,” the Siren mumbled. </p>
<p>“It’s a habit, you’ll have to get used to it, if you want to sleep beside me,” Leopold said, turning around so he could look at the Siren. He propped himself up, so he could look at that lovely face better. </p>
<p>The Siren’s black hair was mused and his violet eyes beautiful and sleep warm. “You have the most amazing eyes. They look like jewels.” </p>
<p>The Siren laughed delighted. “You are quite the sweet talker, are you not, prince Leopold?”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “No, it’s only you that brings out the poet in me I guess.”</p>
<p>“Poet, really?”</p>
<p>“I used to write you poems when I was around fifteen. Of course I had to burn them all once they were finished.”</p>
<p>“Were they so explicit in nature?” the Siren asked.  </p>
<p>“Not sexually,” Leopold answered. </p>
<p>The Siren kissed his chest. “Maybe someday soon you can write me another one.” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Leopold said, because while he was lying awake and watching the sun rise, he had made a decision. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>“I think you are right,” Leopold said after another long day. He could still feel his father’s eyes on him. The old man looking for another reason to demand his presence in his chambers, so he could watch that awful woman beat him. It had been only a week since the last time. The whipping that had made him cry so hard he had nearly choked on it. </p>
<p>“About the king?” The Siren asked. He was playing with a bunch of grapes, sometimes slipping one between his lips in a way that made Leopold’s cock twitch. He knew now that the Siren had a very talented mouth, and tongue. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Leopold answered. </p>
<p>The Siren pushed the grapes away and his eyes became focused. They changed color when he was focused; got darker somehow. </p>
<p>“I’m glad,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“So how are we going to do this?” </p>
<p>“You won’t be involved at all, Leopold. I will handle it,” the Siren said with grim determination. </p>
<p>“I can’t make you do this alone,” Leopold protested. </p>
<p>“Yes, you can. No suspicions can fall on you. You will be king soon and the people need to trust you,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“What about that awful woman?”</p>
<p>“I won’t kill her right away. It would be too suspicious. Please, don’t ask any more questions about this. The less you know the better,” the Siren answered. </p>
<p>“Did you plan this?” </p>
<p>“I’ve been planning it for a while,” the Siren said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Three~<br/>
Sia hadn’t lied to Leopold, he had been planning the old king’s demise in detail for years. Of course those had been half cooked fantasies at best.<br/>
But now that he had Leopold’s trust and blessing and access to the castle, he had formulated a new plan. The best way would be to poison the old king slowly, but Leopold was right, the longer he had to hide in the prince’s chambers the more dangerous it was. He was bound to be discovered some day and he didn’t fancy killing everyone who knew he was here. Sia wasn’t a killer at heart. He had only ever killed in battle before. To defend himself and his own.<br/>
Now it was partly for revenge, but he was also going to defend Leopold, whom he saw as his own. And, he thought a bit surprised, he was also doing it for William. He didn’t want anything to happen to the young king of Tibin.<br/>
And accident would be the only way to go about it then here, Sia thought grimly. He would not tell Leopold when he was about to strike so the shock and grief would be real for Leopold.<br/>
Sia knew that Leopold hated his father, but he was still Leopold’s father. A part of him, the child he used to be, still loved him. It was inevitable. </p><p>~+~<br/>
He stalked the castle and the king for another three days. He had the king on edge after only twenty-four hours. The old king knew that something was coming to claim his soul, not that Sia was after that rotten part of his. The king’s soul could burn in hell for all eternity for all Sia cared.<br/>
When he started to haunt the king, he just wanted the old man on edge. Wanted him to be scared and paranoid, but he discovered fast that he also had fun doing it. It was part of his revenge. He wanted the old man to feel helpless and to be afraid. He wanted the old king to feel, even a fraction, what his son had been feeling over the last few years. It made Sia angry thinking about that scared little boy, who didn’t know why his father was punishing him in those horrible ways.</p><p>“I really want to wring your neck, old man,” he whispered over the old man’s sleeping body. He sat down on the floor and began to sing. It was a song that would penetrate the old man’s mind and dreams. He would have the most exquisite nightmares. Sia didn’t know what kind of nightmares, but he didn’t need to know that. The nightmare song only helped the nightmares along, it didn’t create anything specific. Sia really hoped the nightmares would be about him, or other magical creatures. Creatures that looked happy while they tore his flesh apart.<br/>
He finished the song on a soft note like a hiss and then got up. The king’s irrational behavior had already been noticed by some servants.<br/>
Sia needed to kill him before he thought of having guards at his doors, or worse stay with him at all times.<br/>
He would do it tomorrow night. There was a feast for some reason or other and there would be good food and wine. A drunken king would be easy prey. </p><p>~+~<br/>
“You look dashing,” Sia said as he brushed the prince’s hair. Leopold was already dressed in his evening wear, which consisted of a white shirt, dark trousers and a heavy dark blue jacket. The jacket was made of velvet and finely embroidered with little stars. It looked lovely. Leopold looked lovely. Sia braided Leopold’s golden hair and tied it with a dark blue velvet ribbon. </p><p>They looked at each other in the mirror. “I wish I could take you to this feast. I wish I could have you sit beside me and then maybe, if you were so inclined dance with me,” Leopold said, putting his hand on Sia’s, which was resting on Leopold’s shoulder. </p><p>“It’s not important now, Leo,” he kissed Leopold’s hand. “You realize you should have a valet, right? To help you dress and bath and do your hair?”</p><p>Leopold shrugged. “I never had one. I guess father didn’t think I needed or deserved one.”</p><p>“You deserve someone who cares about you, Leopold,” Sia said. </p><p>“I have you now,” Leopold replied. </p><p>“It’s time,” Sia said. </p><p>“I will not enjoy myself,” Leopold vowed. </p><p>Sia laughed. “Silly boy. You should enjoy yourself. You should enjoy the drink, the food, the company. I am sure there will be someone there worth your time. You will need friends and allies, Leopold.” </p><p>Leopold frowned. “I guess you are right.”</p><p>Sia kissed his cheek. “Now go and have fun, I will be here waiting for you.”</p><p>Leopold nodded, got up and after a last glance at Sia he left the room.<br/>
Sia was alone now. And tonight was the night. He put his hand to the stone wall and let it whisper to him all the secrets it knew. He had done it before, that was how he knew about the secret passageways in the castle.<br/>
The stone remembered, even if the humans forgot.<br/>
He thought he would feel more – just more of something, but right now he didn’t feel much of anything. It was just something he had to do so Leopold could be free. So William could be safe. </p><p>~+~<br/>
Sia waited at the top of the stairs to a small tower. He let the old king see him for a moment, just long enough so the king would know it was him. He had led the king here with snippets of song specially designed for a drunken mind. </p><p>“You,” the old king hissed. His voice was heavy with drink, but he didn’t stumble when he ascended the steep stairs to the tower.<br/>
The door opened and closed behind the king and he was staring at Sia. </p><p>“Me,” Sia said. </p><p>“So you came back to me?”</p><p>Sia laughed. “No, I came back for you, old man. Did you really think I was going to kill an innocent man for you? To gain my freedom? King William gave it to me.” He looked the king over. “You don’t look too well, haven’t you been sleeping?”</p><p>The king flinched but then took a step forward, his shoulder’s squared. “That was you too. Silly little boy with his silly little tricks.”</p><p>“You didn’t think them so silly when you wanted them for yourself,” Sia replied calmly. </p><p>“I will have you in chains again in no time, little boy.”</p><p>“Oh, no, you won’t. You won’t hurt anyone ever again,” Sia replied. </p><p>The king blinked. “Leopold!” The name of his son sounded like a curse from his lips. </p><p>“Yes, Leopold. Such a sweet boy, he tastes sweet too,” Sia taunted. </p><p>“You filthy little-“</p><p>“You were always jealous of him,” Sia said. There was a window behind him and he planned to step aside smoothly as soon as the old man would lung for him. It wouldn’t take much more. He kept taunting the old man, until he lost it completely and then the old king did lung for him, he was fast and more vicious than Sia had anticipated or gave him credit for. He had just enough time to fall to the side and landed hard on the stone and then he heard the glass break. The old man didn’t even have time to scream. Sia didn’t look out the window, but he listened to the sound the body made when it hit the ground. </p><p>~+~<br/>
The castle was in mourning.  There were of course some voices that screamed murder, but mostly everyone thought it had been an accident.<br/>
Even if no one could explain why the old king had been on that tower in the middle of the night. </p><p>“I will be king soon,” Leopold said, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black from head to toe. Even the ribbon, silk this time around, was black. The color, Sia thought, didn't suit his golden boy at all. </p><p>“Yes,” Sia replied. </p><p>“I thought it would feel different,” Leopold said. </p><p>“Different how?” Sia asked gently. </p><p>Leopold shrugged. He looked young in those black mourning clothes. Sia had the urge to hug him or steal him away and never let anyone hurt him ever again. </p><p>“I thought I would be glad.”</p><p>“You are not?” Sia asked. Was he blaming Sia? </p><p>“I don’t feel much of anything right now,” Leopold answered. </p><p>“That is understandable. You just lost your father who was also your tormentor, Leo.”</p><p>“He was, wasn’t he? He was both things.” Leopold turned to him then. “I still haven’t done anything about that woman.”</p><p>“If she’s smart, she’ll leave the castle rather sooner than later,” Sia said. He didn’t have any plans to let that woman leave. He had every intention to make her pay. From what Leopold had told him, she had enjoyed it. She hadn’t been just following orders with no way to say no. </p><p>Leopold nodded. “The funeral is in an hour. I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to lie.”</p><p>“Don’t say anything, you’re in mourning,” Sia advised. </p><p>“I am,” Leopold said. </p><p>~+~<br/>
The funeral was a grand affair and took hours. Sia was watching the whole thing and Leopold from the shadows. There were so many people in the castle that one more wouldn’t stand out. When he could, he would catch Leopold’s eye or brush against him to let him know that he was there.<br/>
When the funeral feast was winding down, he went back to Leopold’s chambers. Leopold had demanded the key to them and as the new king, even if he hadn’t been crowned yet, he had been obeyed.<br/>
The coronation would be in ten days, enough time for diplomats and delegation to come and witness it. Sia planned to stay around for it and after, well he had no idea. He accomplished what he came here to do. What was left?<br/>
He was brooding about it when Leopold finally stumbled through the door. He wasn’t drunk, even if he had drunk at the funeral, it would have been disrespectful not to. And Leopold knew that it would be suspicious, too.<br/>
He looked exhausted. He locked the door behind him and threw the black jacket over a chair. The shirt underneath was black too.<br/>
Sia watched him make his way to the bed, sit down heavily and put his head in his hands. </p><p>“I have no clue what I am doing,” he whispered. </p><p>“It will come to you. You can hardly be any worse than the last king,” Sia replied. </p><p>Leopold looked up then and at him. Sia wasn’t sure how much he could see in the darkness of the room. Neither the candles nor the lamps had been lit. Sia’s night vision was at least as good as a cat’s, so he could see pretty much everything in the sparse moonlight coming from the window. The curtains hadn’t been drawn for the night yet. </p><p>“My father,” Leopold said. </p><p>“Yes, your father whom I killed,” Sia replied softly. “Are you mad at me because of it?”</p><p>“I’m not angry at you,” Leopold answered. </p><p>“What then?”</p><p>“I don’t know! Maybe I’m angry at myself, that I let him do this to me. That I let him do this to you and god only knows how many others!” </p><p>“You didn’t know about me or that there were any others,” Sia replied reasonably. </p><p>He hadn’t ever seen Leopold like this. So angry and ready to do something. “Want to spar?” he asked. </p><p>“What?” Leopold answered. </p><p>“Spar? Do you want to spar?” Sia repeated. </p><p>“I – didn’t have any real training,” he admitted and there was shame in his voice. </p><p>“That won’t do for a king,” Sia said. “I will teach you a few things. You should be able to defend yourself.”</p><p>He grabbed the small knife from the plate: he had had lunch after all. </p><p>“What? With a kitchen knife?” Leopold asked. </p><p>“It’s a weapon of convince right now, but you can use these techniques with daggers, hunting knives and small swords as well. It’s close combat, but that’s how I fight.” He shrugged. “You can ask a weapon’s master tomorrow for something else.” </p><p>Leopold stood and came closer. “I think we need light for that.” </p><p>Sia grinned. “You need light for that.” He reached out and skimmed his hand over Leopold’s face. </p><p>“There is something I don’t need light for,” Leopold answered, grabbing Sia’s wrist. The grip was gentle. He wasn’t trying to force anything. It was more of a question. </p><p>“What could that be?” Sia teased. </p><p>“It’s called sex, I think you might have heard of it,” Leopold said, and it sent shivers down Sia’s spine. Leopold was bold with his words, but so vulnerable right now that it was incredibly arousing. </p><p>“I’ve heard of it. I have done it a few times too,” Sia replied with a smile and stepped closer to Leopold. “I don’t think I will need this tonight anymore,” he added and let the knife fall to the floor. </p><p>Leopold pulled him in and then his mouth was against Sia’s. The kiss started slow, just lips pressing gently against lips, before Leopold got bolder and licked at the seam of Sia’s mouth. Sia opened up for him, let Leopold’s tongue explore his mouth and then curl around his tongue. They’ve done this before of course, but this time it felt different. Sia couldn’t put his finger on it, but he wasn’t trying too hard now either. All he needed at this moment was Leopold’s mouth against his, Leopold’s tongue stroking his, Leopold’s fingers tightening around his wrist.<br/>
He put his own hand on Leopold’s hip, pulled him even closer so their hips and legs were brushing. Leopold moaned into Sia’s mouth.  Sia could taste the desperate passion in their kiss.<br/>
He broke away to gulp down some air and Leopold’s mouth skimmed down his jaw to his neck and continued his gentle assault there. </p><p>“Bed,” Sia said. </p><p>“Yes,” Leopold replied against Sia’s skin. </p><p>Sia’s hand was buried in Leopold’s hair and he tore his mouth away from his neck. Leopold winced, but his eyes were dark with arousal. “Bed,” he said more firmly. </p><p>Leopold nodded and marched them backwards until he could sit on the bed, his legs spread open so Sia could stand between them. Leopold’s hands grasped his hips hard and he leaned forward to kiss Sia’s stomach. Sia could feel that hot mouth through the thin fabric of his tunic. They needed to be naked. </p><p>“Strip,” Sia said. </p><p>Leopold blinked up at him. Even his lashes were pale. He was so beautiful, Sia thought. How could a human be so beautiful? Or was he beautiful to Sia because he had loved Leopold for so long? Because the boy was human?</p><p>“Strip?” Leopold asked.</p><p>“Yes, so I can kiss every inch of your pretty skin,” Sia answered, stroking his knuckles against Leopold’s lips.  He wanted to feel that mouth on himself too. In fact, right now they were in the perfect position for that, but Sia wasn’t sure if Leopold had ever sucked a man's cock. </p><p>“I want to do that to you too,” Leopold said. </p><p>Sia smiled and hoped Leopold could see it, if not he was sure the boy could hear it in his voice. “So strip.”</p><p>Leopold nodded, scooted a bit away so he could start on the tiny pearl buttons of his mourning shirt. Sia watched in fascination as he stripped. This too he had seen countless times since he came to Brennia, but it was different tonight. The shirt finally parted and Sia reached down and slid it over Leopold’s shoulders. His skin looked luminescent in the moonlight. It felt soft and yielding too. “Pants and underwear too,” Sia said and stepped away with a last soft caress of his fingertips to Leopold’s shoulders. </p><p>He liked how wild Leopold’s eyes were.<br/>
Leopold followed the order and soon he was sitting naked on the bed, his hands in his lap, like he was trying to preserve his modestly.<br/>
“You too,” he whispered, looking up at Sia. </p><p>“You do it,” Sia said. He enjoyed this. He liked telling Leopold what to do and it seemed that Leopold enjoyed it too. He was less nervous when he knew what Sia wanted, what would come next. Sia didn’t want him nervous, he wanted this beautiful boy aroused beyond belief. </p><p>Leopold reached out and pulled Sia closer and then he slid his tunic up, slowly, he kissed the uncovered skin and then licked at Sia’s bellybutton. Sia raised his arms to help: the tunic landed on the floor. Next were Sia’s pants: Leopold’s fingers were sure when he unfastened them and slid them down Sia’s long legs.  He stepped out of them, he had been already barefooted like was his custom when he was inside Leopold’s chambers.<br/>
Leopold drank him in, there was no other way to describe it. His hands were touching everywhere: his hips, his legs, his stomach, his back, his chest. He grazed a nipple and Sia groaned. He wasn’t straying anywhere Sia’s cock and that wouldn’t do. He grabbed one of Leopold’s hands and put it there. “You’ve touched it before,” he said. </p><p>“Yes, but-“</p><p>“Touch it again, you know what to do,” Sia interrupted him. His voice was gentle but firm, because he sensed that it was what Leopold needed right now. </p><p>“I want to-“ he stopped, his fingers curled around Sia’s cock and he licked his lips. </p><p>“Lick it then,” Sia ordered gently and Leopold looked from the hard cock in his hand to Sia’s face. “Need me to repeat it?”</p><p>Leopold shook his head. “No.”</p><p>“Good,” Sia said, he put his hands in Leopold’s hair to tug him gently forward and Leopold’s lips finally connected with the tip of his cock. “That’s it,” Sia encouraged as Leopold kissed and licked the head and then the shaft. He wasn’t putting it in his mouth yet, but he would get there. Sia let him explore, because he was sure now it was the first time Leopold did this. With Sia’s encouragement and instructions Leopold got bolder and more secure in what he was doing, soon the tip of Sia’s cock was engulfed in wet heat. His fingers tightened in Leopold’s hair and Leopold moaned, swallowed around Sia’s cock. “You like that, don’t you?” Sia asked. “You like when I make you do things.”<br/>
Leopold started to shake his head, but Sia didn’t let him, held him still, held himself still. “It’s alright. It’s not wrong at all. You like it, I like giving to you what makes you hard, Leo.”</p><p>Leopold looked up at him then, his mouth stretched around Sia’s cock and his eyes were wide and grateful.<br/>
Sia stroked his cheek gently. “Come on, take it a bit deeper,” and when Leopold did, he told him what a good boy he was, how perfect and how good he made Sia feel. It was pretty clear that Leopold soaked up praise and that it made his cock hard.<br/>
He followed Sia’s gentle orders and instructions well and soon Sia could feel himself on the brink of orgasm. “You’re going to swallow it all, aren’t you?”</p><p>Leopold nodded. The hand that wasn’t stroking Sia’s cock where his mouth didn’t cover it, was balled to a fist at his side. He wasn’t touching himself, even if Sia knew he really wanted to. Leopold’s pretty cock was hard and leaking, but he only followed Sia’s directions.<br/>
Sia’s need for the boy punched him in the stomach in that moment: his hips punched forward, too fast, too soon, but Leopold kept his balance, kept his lips around Sia’s cock as Sia’s come flooded his mouth.<br/>
Sia withdrew slowly, letting the head of his cock linger on Leopold’s lips and Leopold licked it clean, which sent more shivers down Sia’s spine. </p><p>Sia leaned down and kissed his forehead. “That was very good. You made me come really hard, Leo.”<br/>
Leopold groaned and buried his face in Sia’s stomach. His breath was erratic as it hit Sia’s heated skin.  “You want me to touch your pretty cock now? You want me to make you come? I see how hard it is, how wet for me,” he whispered as he stroked Leo’s long silky hair. </p><p>Leopold shook his head just a fraction. </p><p>“What else do you want Leo?” Sia asked. </p><p>Leopold didn’t answer, just kissed Sia’s skin. </p><p>“Leo, tell me what you want,” Sia ordered, and his fingers fisted in Leopold’s hair. He didn’t force Leopold to look at him as he voiced his need. This wasn’t about cruelty, Leopold had more than enough of that, it was about teaching him how to voice his desires and that it was okay to say them out loud. </p><p>“I’d like you to fuck me,” Leopold whispered. </p><p>Sia stroked his hair gently. “How?”</p><p>“With your cock?” Leopold asked, he sounded confused. </p><p>Sia laughed. “Yes, with my cock in your pretty hole. I know how that works, don’t worry. I mean, what position do you imagine yourself in when you touch yourself thinking about my cock inside your tight pretty ass?” </p><p>“Oh god, your mouth, your voice,” Leopold said, with an emphasis on the word voice.</p><p>“I know, Leo,” Sia said. “Answer the question.”</p><p>“On my hands and knees,” Leopold whispered. </p><p>“Because you think there is only this one option?” Sia asked. </p><p>“I – are there other ways?” He looked up then, his face was red because he was blushing so hard, but Sia wasn’t sure if it was from his need or embarrassment.</p><p>“Yes, I could do it from the side, your back to my chest, you could ride me, or I could do it face to face too, like you would do a girl-“</p><p>“Yes,” Leopold said. </p><p>“You want to look at me?” Sia asked, he was stroking Leopold’s hair and neck again. He liked how it felt between his fingers. </p><p>“I want you to look at me,” Leopold answered. </p><p>It occurred to Sia in that moment that Leopold didn’t seem to have a problem with kneeling and waiting at Sia’s feet. He didn’t know how he felt about it right now, didn’t know if it was something Leopold just did because he had been sucking cock a short while ago, or because he felt at ease this way. Sia stored it for later to think upon or talk about with Leopold.</p><p>“It will be my pleasure to look at you when I bury myself inside your beautiful body,” Sia replied. </p><p>Leopold shuddered. </p><p>Sia told him to get up and on the bed and Leopold obeyed without any hesitation. His cock was still hard, his skin flushed, and his lips bruised.<br/>
In other words: he was gorgeous. </p><p>“Do you have oil? Or salve?”  Sia asked, looking at the boy on the bed. </p><p>“Yes, in the drawer,” Leopold answered with a nod of his head in the direction of the small dark cabinet close to the bed. </p><p>Sia went to it and then came back to the bed. “Did you use it on yourself?” He asked, as he unscrewed the lid. It smelled nice, a bit flowery, a bit sweet. </p><p>Leopold nodded. </p><p>“On your cock?” He continued, as he swirled his finger in the salve. The texture was smooth and slippery, not too thick, not too runny. Perfect for what they had in mind. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Only on your cock? Or did you play with your pretty hole too?”</p><p>“Yes,” Leopold answered, he closed his eyes and threw his head onto the pillow. </p><p>“Yes? Yes what? Leo,” Sia asked. </p><p>“Yes, I played with my hole before,” Leopold answered quietly. He was clearly embarrassed, but less so by the minute, he was also still clearly aroused most likely because he liked it when Sia talked to him. </p><p>“That’s good,” Sia said. He was getting harder by the second. This boy did all kinds of things to him. Of course, his kind didn’t have a problem with having three to four orgasms in short succession. </p><p>Leopold opened his eyes to look at him. “I haven’t since -“</p><p>“Since I invaded your space?” Sia cut in. </p><p>Leopold nodded. </p><p>“I’ll be gentle,” Sia said. </p><p>“I know,” Leopold replied and hesitantly opened his legs in invitation. </p><p>Sia grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Leopold’s ass. Leopold bit his lip.<br/>
“Don’t be embarrassed. You look gorgeous, it makes me hard to look at you like this,” Sia said, bent down to kiss Leopold and then kissed down his chest, bit down gently on a nipple, felt Leopold’s cock jerk at that against Sia’s stomach. He reapplied the salve to his finger and touched it gently against Leopold’s hole. He didn’t push in, just let his finger circled a bit, smearing the salve around it until Leopold told him to push it in please. So Sia did. The first finger went in easily enough. Sia took his time anyway, pushing in and pulling out, gently and then faster and harder and then gently again. He waited until Leopold asked for more, and then he pushed a second one in, then a third. He held Leopold open for a few moments until Leopold pushed back against his fingers. </p><p>“I’m ready,” Leopold said.</p><p>“What if I want to play with you some more?” Sia answered. </p><p>“I – yes, but I’m ready,” he said, helplessly. </p><p>Sia pushed his fingers back in, played around for a bit until he found that bundle of nerves that made Leopold’s cock leak even more and made the boy groan with pleasure.<br/>
“Oh, god.”</p><p>“Good? You want me to do it again? Want me to play with you some more?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Leopold answered and Sia pressed gently against his prostate again. He varied the pressure and speed, until Leopold was a writhing mess, clutching the sheets in both hands. He was bathed in a light sheen of sweat that looked so tempting, Sia had to lick it from his knee. </p><p>“You taste as good as you look,” Sia said. </p><p>“Please, please, please,” Leopold chanted. </p><p>“Please what?” Sia asked, pressing against that bundle of nerves gently. </p><p>“Please fuck me, please,” Leopold whispered and then keened when Sia pressed against his prostate hard and withdrew.<br/>
Leopold panted, his fingers loosening their death grip on the sheets while he looked at Sia.<br/>
Sia had to kiss him as he lined up his cock with that perfect, tight, little hole.<br/>
Leopold bore down on him, his face a mix of surprise, pleasure and pain.</p><p>“Want me to stop?”</p><p>Leopold reached out and slung his arms around Sia’s neck. “No, don’t stop.”</p><p>So Sia didn’t, he pushed in slowly until he was balls deep inside Leopold’s hot body. He started with slow thrusts. “You will tell me what feels good to you,” he ordered, and Leopold nodded. </p><p>After a few more minutes of experimentation with speed and force he had Leopold moaning loudly. The expression on his face was making Sia’s dick even harder than the hot vice around it while he pushed in and out of Leopold.<br/>
Leopold’s cock was brushing against Sia’s stomach, wet and hard and perfect. He brought Leopold to the brink many times before he curled his fingers around him and stroked him to orgasm.<br/>
The hot clutch around his cock was nearly painful when Leopold spilled all over Sia’s fingers and himself. He kissed Leopold hard and gracelessly.<br/>
Leopold bit his shoulder once he broke the kiss and sent Sia headfirst into his own orgasm. Sia fell on top of him and Leopold pulled him into his arms, held him close, breathed against his neck. </p><p>Sia didn’t want to pull out but knew he should. “This will be uncomfortable,” he whispered. Leopold winced, but Sia kissed the discomfort away. “You’ll need a bath.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Leopold said, but he was smiling as he moved his hips around. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Sia asked amused. </p><p>“Feeling you inside me,” Leopold said and Sia just had to ravish his mouth again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Four~<br/>“There are adjoining quarters here, right?” The Siren asked after Leopold had told him that King William was going to come to his coronation.</p>
<p>“Yes, they haven’t been used in a while, but yes there are,” Leopold said. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I think you should give them to king William,” The Siren replied. </p>
<p>“They haven’t been used in years, it would be an insult.”</p>
<p>“They have a connecting door to your chambers,” the Siren pointed out like that was somehow significant. </p>
<p>“Yes, but-“</p>
<p>“It will be easy for me to slip in and out of your rooms. It will also be easy for you to talk privately,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>Leopold wasn’t even sure he wanted to have private talks with king William. Their countries had been at war for so long. But then: it had been king William who had wanted peace, most likely against the advice of his war council. Brennia had been losing for some time by then.</p>
<p>“How do you think I will be able to stay here and be your guest?” the Siren asked. </p>
<p>Leopold shrugged. He had not thought about it. Last night he had been occupied with exploring the Siren’s exquisite body. “I haven’t thought about it.”</p>
<p>“One way is to have William drag me here as part of his entourage.”</p>
<p>“But you’re already here,” Leopold pointed out. </p>
<p>“Yes, but no one else knows that,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“Oh, I will smuggle you out, he will pick you up and then he will present you as part of the people of his court he travels with,” Leopold finally clued in. </p>
<p>“Yes, that is what I was thinking.”</p>
<p>“It will work. I will let the servants know that I need these rooms cleaned and aired and ready for a king by the end of the day.” He sighed. “They won’t thank me.”</p>
<p>“William will,” the Siren said. “I will.”</p>
<p>The promise in his words made Leopold’s dick twitch. Was it disrespectful to his father to be so full of life and ready to have sex all the time, he wondered? And then he shook it off. This was his life now; it didn’t matter if his father would have found it disrespectful to his memory. His father was dead. Killed by the man sitting in front of him. Killed by the man who gave him so much pleasure last night.</p>
<p>Leopold was intrigued by the young king of Tibin. From what the Siren had told him they really did have a lot in common. And king William had helped the Siren. </p>
<p>“You’re distracting, there are things I have to do before the coronation.” He got up from the leather chair, he had been sitting in and stretched. He liked the little pains that told him last night had been real. “My list is as long as my arm.”</p>
<p>“You have servants for that.”</p>
<p>“I need my own staff. I need people I can trust,” Leopold replied. </p>
<p>The Siren nodded. “Of course. You should start on that after your coronation.”</p>
<p>“You know I wouldn’t have become king without you. You came back for me.”</p>
<p>“I also came back for myself. For my own selfish reasons. For revenge,” the Siren replied. </p>
<p>“I know,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“Go and check items off of your list future king of Brennia,” the Siren said with a smile. He stood too and grabbed Leopold.  He was surprisingly strong for such a delicate looking creature. Leopold liked that about him too. The Siren kissed him gently and then let go of him.</p>
<p>“Future king…” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“You never saw yourself as that, did you?” the Siren asked. His head was cocked, and his eyes were serious. Leopold shivered all over again. It was those eyes: pure beautiful violet. They seemed to be able to see right into Leopold’s soul, his heart, his brain. </p>
<p>“I have always been the prince,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“And your father hadn’t said anything about your future as a king,” the Siren concluded. </p>
<p>He wasn’t wrong of course. <br/>Now that Leopold thought about it, he really wondered what his father had been thinking. Leopold had only basic education in everything. He was ill prepared to be a king. He hardly knew the court and he didn’t trust most of the servants. Had his father thought he would live forever? </p>
<p>“I will fail my people,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>The Siren grabbed his jaw none too gently and made him look at him. “No, you will not.”  He gentled his grip a bit. “You endured too much to give up now. You know pain, so do your people.”</p>
<p>“And that’s a good thing?”</p>
<p>“It made you into the man you are now. You did what had to be done to survive,” the Siren answered. He let go of Leopold and smiled. </p>
<p>Leopold thought back to last night: him on his knees, the Siren telling him that it wasn’t bad or shameful what he felt, or what he wanted, what he needed and Leopold knew that the Siren had meant it too. <br/>There was nothing shameful about his behavior or his need to not be in charge while making love. </p>
<p>The Siren kissed him. “Go on, you have to start being a king somewhere.”</p>
<p>Leopold nodded. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>There was of course another big feast planned for the evening, after the coronation. Already the people in the castle, the Lords and Ladies, the servants, they already looked differently at him. He wasn’t just a boy hiding in his room as often as he could get away with it anymore. He was their king now. It hadn’t sunk in yet, not really. </p>
<p>“The delegation from Tibin is here, Sir,” someone to his left said. </p>
<p>Leopold looked at the small man. One of his father’s oldest ministers. Minister of what, Leopold wondered. He would have to make a list of the people living here, those who made up his current court. He should ask the Siren for help later. </p>
<p>“Did you leave them outside the door?” Leopold asked. </p>
<p>“Well, your father…he said never should a Tibin set foot on Brennian soil-“</p>
<p>“He is dead. No one cares what he said or what he wanted. They are here to pay their respects to me. Your king,” Leopold interrupted in a no-nonsense voice. </p>
<p>“Yes, Sir.”</p>
<p>“That will be ‘your majesty’ in the future,” Leopold said, dangerously low. </p>
<p>“Yes, of course Si- your majesty,” the man replied and bowed. </p>
<p>“Let them in for god’s sake,” Leopold said with a shake of his head. </p>
<p>A few minutes later the heavy ornamented doors to the throne room opened and king William stepped inside, followed by the Siren, who was dressed in an expensive pale green tunic and dark brown trousers, his dark hair was braided beautifully. His eyes when he looked at Leopold were smiling. <br/>Leopold wanted to smile back, but didn’t, instead he let his gaze linger on the king of Tibin. He was young, but older than Leopold himself. He knew that king William was twenty-five years old now, that he had been on the throne for only one year. He was big and broad. He had a soldier’s build. He was probably a good fighter. His hair was dark brown and short, like was the Tibin custom. It suited his manly handsome face. </p>
<p>“King William the first, king of Tibin with his entourage,” the announcer said. “And the Siren,” he added a bit breathlessly.</p>
<p>The Siren winked at Leopold and Leopold smiled despite himself. </p>
<p>The king threw the Siren a look and then stepped forward, he bowed, which he hadn’t had to do and then smiled at Leopold. He had nice lips, full and inviting. His green eyes were smiling. “King Leopold, it is an honor to be here.”</p>
<p>“The honor is mine, king William,” Leopold replied. “Welcome to Brennia.”</p>
<p>He was intrigued by the smile in the king’s green eyes and by the handsome smiling face. He didn’t look like a mortal enemy, he looked like a man. Leopold suspected that the Siren would turn out to have been right: he would like the young king of Tibin. <br/>The king stepped aside when the door opened again and another delegation was announced. Leopold followed his steps until he stood beside the Siren. His beautiful, clever, loving Siren. He had to tear his eyes away so he wouldn’t be rude to everyone else who came today to show their respect and give their well wishes to him. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>King William was dancing with the Siren. People around them were watching in rapt attention. Some were looking to him as their new king. Leopold knew that a lot of them thought about what his father would have done at such a display. He would have had them escorted out, or worse, put them in jail, trial them for – what exactly, Leopold had no idea. Maybe even execute them as an example. Two men dancing with each other. A slow waltz was playing, and they moved beautifully to the music. Every other couple had stopped dancing when king William had grasped the Siren’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor.<br/>Leopold knew, because the Siren had confirmed what he had read in books, that it wasn’t uncommon to see two men or two women in love and making a home together in Tibin, but even in Tibin a Siren and a man were unusual. </p>
<p>“Your majesty,” Arlington said, “don’t you want to do something about this?”</p>
<p>Leopold had never liked the older Arlington, he had something cruel in his smile. “What do you want me to do, Lord Arlington? Throw them out? Stop the dance? Declare a war over this…minor thing?”</p>
<p>Arlington swallowed before he answered. “Minor thing? Two men are dancing to slow music, one of them is a Siren.”</p>
<p>“Allegedly a Siren,” Leopold said. “Because really, do we believe in fairy tales now? I give them that the boy is pretty enough, but a Siren?” </p>
<p>Arlington’s lips were a thin line. Did he know about the Siren, Leopold wondered. Had there been others in the know besides his father? Why hadn’t it occurred to him to wonder before now? It was another thing to put on his list, but it would have to wait, tonight was for celebration, as would be the following days. </p>
<p>“You could tell them to stop,” Arlington said. </p>
<p>“Or I could not give a damn, which I am choosing to do right now to spare us all a diplomatic incident,” Leopold replied. The dance was coming to an end and realizing that the new king wasn’t going to say or do anything about the two men on the dance floor other couples started to join them again. Soon they were swallowed up by ball gowns, soft music and laughter. Leopold watched them dance, ate a bit of the delicious feast his cooks prepared and wondered if he could have the Siren tonight again. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>It was late when he finally stumbled into his rooms. His bed was freshly made, there were flowers in vases and a few of the pretty lamps were lit. It looked very inviting. He threw the jacket over the chair and stretched. </p>
<p>“You did well,” the Siren said from a dark corner. </p>
<p>“You were the talk of the evening. You and king William,” Leopold replied. </p>
<p>“You didn’t order us to stop,” the Siren said, coming closer. </p>
<p>“I like it when you order me around,” he replied boldly. He put an emphasis on ‘you’. </p>
<p>The Siren laughed, it was like music, which was really no surprise at all. “Yes, you do, don’t you?” </p>
<p>“Is the king sleeping?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he and his men like to drink heavily,” the Siren replied. </p>
<p>“So, are you staying in my room tonight?”</p>
<p>“I am already here, am I not?” </p>
<p>Leopold whispered a yes against his lips just before he kissed the Siren. </p>
<p>“You look very tired,” the Siren observed, as he stripped Leopold out of his clothes. </p>
<p>“It was a long day.” </p>
<p>“But you’re king now.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you haven’t bowed yet, Siren,” Leopold joked. He was naked now and half hard, despite the tiring day. The Siren did that to him.  </p>
<p>“We can’t have that, can we?” The Siren whispered and sank fluidly to his knees. </p>
<p>It took Leopold’s breath away. He’s seen it before of course, but – this, the way the Siren looked up at him through his long lashes, the way his eyes shone. <br/>And then the Siren leaned in and kissed the tip of Leopold’s cock. No one had ever done that. Not like this. He was fully hard in an instant. <br/>He cradled the Siren’s cheek and then slid his fingers to his neck. The Siren wasted no time after that. Leopold’s orgasm shook him hard, his knees were buckling. The Siren held him upright by his hips. </p>
<p>“You’re going to fall,” the Siren said with a smile. </p>
<p>“Come to bed,” Leopold replied. </p>
<p>The Siren nodded. <br/>Once in bed, Leopold snuggled against that perfect body and fell asleep in seconds. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” Leopold said the next day as the Siren was brushing and braiding his hair. </p>
<p>“It’s not a trade, you know? You're not indebted to me, it's not how sex works,” the Siren replied. </p>
<p>Leopold wanted to say something to that, but was interrupted by a knock on the connecting door. He had mostly forgotten that king William was sleeping next door. He blushed, wondering if the king had heard him and the Siren last night. </p>
<p>“Come in,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>Leopold gave him a look. The Siren smiled. “Aren’t these my chambers too?” </p>
<p>Leopold nodded, because he was right. <br/>King William looked good: strong, friendly, handsome. </p>
<p>“You didn’t come back last night,” he said to the Siren with a wink.  “Not that I can blame you.”</p>
<p>Leopold fought a blush. “King William. Good morning,” he said. He was suddenly very aware that the Siren was braiding his hair. </p>
<p>“Good morning to you too, King Leopold. How does it feel?” He asked, leaning against a sturdy dresser. </p>
<p>“Strange, to be honest,” Leopold answered. It was also strange to be speaking with the king of Tibin, who had been an enemy for so long, so casually. </p>
<p>“You will get used to it,” William replied. “It won’t even take that long.”</p>
<p>“Did you want something specific?” The Siren asked, as he tied Leopold’s braid with a dark green ribbon. </p>
<p>“You have pretty hair,” William said to Leopold. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Leopold replied. No man had ever commented on his hair before. Not like this anyway. </p>
<p>“Will,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“Yes, of course. I had a reason. Just got distracted by you braiding hair. I didn’t know you – enjoyed that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have any hair I could braid, so how could you have known?” The Siren replied. There was easy banter between them. Something Leopold hadn’t expected. Why he hadn’t expected that he wasn’t sure. </p>
<p>“King William,” Leopold said. “Getting distracted again?” </p>
<p>William laughed. Loudly. “It seems so. Yes, breakfast. I know it will be served in the dining hall for all that were at the coronation, but it’s not obligatory, is it?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not, nothing today is obligatory,” Leopold replied. </p>
<p>“Good, I was thinking, maybe the three of us and my man Ginger, could go for a ride.”</p>
<p>“On horses?” Leopold asked. </p>
<p>William smiled, his green eyes were twinkling. This was more than surreal to Leopold. “Yes, you usually ride horses. I mean, you can ride a man too, but as I hear in Brennia better not in the open where anyone can see.”</p>
<p>“I – no,” Leopold said at a loss for words. </p>
<p>“So?” William asked. </p>
<p>Leopold nodded. “Sure, I’ll tell the servants to prepare a picnic as well.” Mostly he was intrigued by the young king and wanted to know more about him and his country. </p>
<p>“Excellent,” King William replied and left the chambers.</p>
<p>“That was a good choice,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“Really? What if he ambushes me with his man Ginger?”</p>
<p>“Ginger isn’t into other men. He prefers women,” The Siren said. </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean that!” Leopold said, blushing again. </p>
<p>The Siren smiled. “He doesn’t want you any harm, Leo. And if he should try something, I will protect you. You know I can.” </p>
<p>Leopold nodded. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>The day was warm and the wind mild. Leopold hadn’t been on a horse in quite some time, and he felt it everywhere. <br/>Ginger, King William’s man was riding a few paces behind them. Most likely to give them privacy. <br/>William was chatty. He asked a lot of questions as well. It was easy to like him and Leopold wondered again why their countries had been at war for so long.</p>
<p>“Why did you offer the peace treaty?” Leopold asked, once they took a break from ridding and were sitting on a blanket under a tall tree. The Siren was exploring the nearby trees and bushes, while William grabbed some bread and cheese. “My father thought it was a trap. He thought that until he died,” he added. Until I had him killed, he thought. </p>
<p>William shrugged, chewed, swallowed and then looked up at the leaves whispering above them. <br/>“Because your father was losing the war?” he asked eventually. </p>
<p>“Yes, because of that.”</p>
<p>“It’s true I was told to wait it out.  But it could have been another two to three years until your father really lost the war and until then people were going to die and suffer.”</p>
<p>“He would have never understood that reasoning,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>William looked at him. “I know. That’s why I helped the Siren. That’s why you helped the Siren.” </p>
<p>Leopold swallowed. He didn’t reply, because there was no way he would admit to murdering his father. </p>
<p>“If it helps, I am glad he’s dead. I am also glad my old man died on the battlefield. I hated him.”</p>
<p>Leopold looked at him then. He saw only William’s profile. “Why?” </p>
<p>“Because he was a fool and willing to let his people suffer. And for what? Some mystical creature that might not even have been real?” </p>
<p>“But he is real,” Leopold whispered and looked at the Siren who was making a crown out of flowers just a few feet away from them. He seemed entirely absorbed in his task. </p>
<p>“Yes, he is. Makes you wonder what else is out there, doesn’t it?” William asked. </p>
<p>“Wonder is out there because he’s real,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“How did you get to know the Siren?” </p>
<p>“He wanted to kidnap me,” Leopold replied with a smile. “When I was a child,” he added. </p>
<p>“Isn’t that just like a fairy tale? A fey coming to steal a prince away?” </p>
<p>“He told me it was his intention,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“I can understand why he was tempted,” William replied and grabbed an apple from the basket they had brought with them.  </p>
<p>“We became friends instead. Until my father captured him, imprisoned him, tortured him. Took him away from me,” Leopold said angrily. </p>
<p>“For that alone he deserved to die,” William replied. He cut the apple in two with a hunting knife and offered one half to Leopold. Leopold took it and nodded a thank you at the young king. </p>
<p>“It’s messed up, but I loved him.”</p>
<p>“He was your father,” William said. “I loved mine too, but I’m glad he’s gone.” There was something in his voice, a pain that resonated with Leopold’s own. He didn’t think that William had been abused by his father like Leopold had been, but there was something there. A deep pain. Something he wasn’t going to ask about, no matter how much sympathy he felt for the king of Tibin. </p>
<p>“It’s a whole new world now,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>William grinned at him, grabbed the bottle of wine they took with them. “I’ll drink to that!” And he took a deep swallow from the bottle not bothering with glasses. He handed the bottle to Leopold and Leopold drank deeply as well.  “I think you and I, Leopold, we will make great neighbors.” </p>
<p>“What makes you think that?”</p>
<p>“I like you and neither of us is our father,” William said seriously. They both watched the Siren standing up, he was barefoot, and walk over to them. He was smiling and his hair was in disarray. He looked a bit like a wild thing. Leopold wanted to pull him into his lap and cover his face with kisses. </p>
<p>“I made you a crown,” The Siren said looking at them both. </p>
<p>“Do we have to share?” William joked. </p>
<p>The Siren looked at them seriously. “Would that be a bad thing?” </p>
<p>Leopold wasn’t sure what exactly they were talking about, but – “I don’t have a problem with sharing.”</p>
<p>William looked at him then and smiled. “Neither do I.”</p>
<p>The Siren leaned down and kissed Leopold’s forehead and then put the crown made of wildflowers gently on his head. <br/>He had another one and put that one on William’s head. Kissed his forehead too. It was strangely intimate and made Leopold’s stomach flip.</p>
<p>“No sharing then?” William asked. </p>
<p>“Not today,” The Siren answered. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>The next few days were a blur of too many people and too many feasts and just too much of everything. There were lords and ladies, princes and delegations he had to meet with and entertain. The only good thing in those days were the stolen hours he had with the Siren and king William. Because the young king was frequently meeting up with them. He demanded they go riding with him, entertained them in his chambers, on one occasion he asked Leopold to dance with him. It wasn’t in the hall where everyone could see. It was in Leopold’s chambers and the Siren was singing. <br/>It was strange for a few moments, because he wasn’t the one to lead the dance, but he relaxed in William’s gentle, but firm hold of him in no time.</p>
<p>“It’s strange,” he whispered as the Siren was singing and William led him through the steps. </p>
<p>“Good strange or bad strange?” William asked, equally quietly. </p>
<p>“Neither, I guess, just different,” Leopold answered. But it wasn’t really true. He liked being held by William and that scared him. Their countries had been at war for so long and there was no way he could – besides there was the Siren. He was intimate with the Siren. He loved the Siren, no matter that this love was complicated and had to be hidden away and kept a secret from everyone. </p>
<p>“I hope with time you realize it’s a good feeling being close to someone,” William said gently, and Leopold looked up at him. His eyes, he thought, were kind. </p>
<p>He had to look away from them. </p>
<p>The Siren sang on and they danced, and Leopold knew that a normal dance would have been over by now, but he wasn’t stepping away and neither was William, so they danced and Leopold enjoyed it. Enjoyed the smell of the young king, the gentle but firm grip he had on Leopold’s hand and hip.   <br/>They only stepped apart when someone knocked on the door. </p>
<p>“The food,” Ginger said from the corner he had been sitting in and reading. </p>
<p>Leopold had nearly forgotten all about the big man. </p>
<p>The Siren stopped singing and Leopold felt bereft. </p>
<p>“Come in,” Leopold said, even if he wanted to send the servant away again. But then: the spell was already broken and it was impossible to go back to a few moments before. </p>
<p>He watched the servant set down the heavy tray, bow and then leave. </p>
<p>“I wonder what they think about me keeping you company all the time,” Leopold said, reaching for the wine. </p>
<p>“They probably don’t think anything about it,” William replied. </p>
<p>“Or they think the Siren bewitched you and that you’re now a mindless little slave,” Ginger threw in. </p>
<p>“Enough,” William hissed. </p>
<p>Ginger bowed mockingly. </p>
<p>Leopold took a deep swig from the wine. “He might be right, you know? My people believe in magic.”</p>
<p>“Should we be more careful then?” William asked, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. </p>
<p>Leopold took another drink. “I think it’s too late for that.”</p>
<p>“You are their king,” the Siren threw in.  “Make them respect you and make them respect your friendship with king William and tell them to leave your private life the hell alone.”</p>
<p>Leopold laughed. “I have no idea how to be a king.”</p>
<p>“I would give you advice, but I think that would look suspicious,” William said. </p>
<p>And he was right. They countries had been at war for a very long time and even if they were at peace right now, it didn’t mean the people forgot suddenly or that they trusted the peace or the people of Tibin. </p>
<p>“It will take some time,” Leopold said. “But you being here for the coronation and the two weeks of festivities is a good thing. It’s a sign that you want to make this work. That you respect me as king of Brennia.” </p>
<p>“You know I hated Brennia, and thought it was just a godforsaken piece of rock.”</p>
<p>“There is a lot of rock here,” Leopold said with a smile. “And water.” Wild and unpredictable water. </p>
<p>“Yes, but you also have forests and grass and wildflowers. Brennia is beautiful in a stark way.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, William.” </p>
<p>William smiled at him warmly and it did all kinds of things to Leopold he better not think about right now or ever. <br/>After all William was king of Tibin and he was going to leave Brennia in only a few days. There was nothing Leopold could do about it. Besides he had to figure out how to be a good king to his people. How to develop relationships with their neighboring countries and how to rebuild Brennia farther. There were still long stretches of land that showed the wounds of war. There were still people who needed help. The war was only over for a year after all. And during that year his father had hardly rebuild, he had been plotting, he had been scheming. He had been planning to start another war. There were still ministers who thought another war could be the answer. Not with Tibin, at least not right now, but there were smaller counties to their left. Leopold had enough of war. He wanted to rebuild his country and help his people in other ways. He wanted to open up Brennia and establish trade routes. He had ideas, but he wasn’t sure how fast he could set them in motion or how much opposition he would get from the ministers and lords. </p>
<p>“You are very welcome,” William said, he held out his hand and Leopold handed the wine bottle over to him. The Siren was silently watching them and Leopold wondered now that he thought about William leaving, if the Siren was going to leave too or if he was going to stay with Leopold in Brennia. </p>
<p>It was too painful a thought to have to miss them both. He opened the other bottle of wine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part three: Sia, the Siren </p>
<p>~One~<br/>
William knew that his time with the Siren and the young king of Brennia was coming to an end. Ginger was reminding him of this nearly every day. It was a good thing too that Ginger was so persistent.<br/>
William had his own kingdom to rule, even if right now he would do pretty much anything and everything to stay in Brennia. </p>
<p>“You’re being foolish. Like a child,” Ginger said over breakfast. “This isn’t a holiday, wasn’t ever one. This is state business, even if most of the people are drunk. You should mingle more with lords, ladies and princes from other countries. Make nice with them. But no, instead you do the bare minimum of socializing and hide out with the Siren and then when Leopold can steal away from his state business you hide with him too. Go riding, go fishing, have picnics. This isn’t a courting-“ he stopped and looked at William. “Tell me this isn’t a fucking courting!” </p>
<p>“It isn’t!” William hissed. Who was Ginger even talking about? The Siren? Leopold? Neither would be a good fit for William. Not personally, but on a million either levels. He was just curious about Leopold. He was so different from what William had expected. He was very young too, but his head was full of ideas. He also liked how innocent Leopold was in some ways. It appealed to William. Leopold appealed to him. Maybe if Leopold had been anyone else he would have made a move by now. </p>
<p>“Good to know. I was pretty sure you were going to jump the Siren back when he was living with you, and now you look at Leopold sometimes like you’re wondering how he looks naked,” Ginger said, crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>The thing was, William did wonder sometimes how Leopold looked naked. He couldn’t’ help it. Two nights ago when Leopold had been drunk and his lips were stained red and glistening from wine, he had wanted to lean over, grab Leopold by his neck and pull him close so he could devour Leopold’s mouth.<br/>
He was fucked. There was no way he could do this, but he really wanted to. He groaned. </p>
<p>Ginger sighed. “It’s a good thing we will be leaving in three days.”</p>
<p>William didn’t want to leave. “I should make the best of these three days then.”</p>
<p>Ginger have him a look but stayed wisely silent. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>
“We haven’t talked about it yet, but I think we should, because I will be going home to Tibin in only three days,” William said that evening when it was only the three of them. Ginger was gone, god only knew where. William couldn’t blame him, he had been a sullen ass the whole day throughout. </p>
<p>“It seemed so short a time now,” Leopold replied. His lips were moist and stained from wine again, but he hadn’t been heavily drinking, neither had been William. “And to think I have been horrified to have to host all these people for two weeks. It seemed a nightmare at the time.”</p>
<p>William nodded, remembering his own coronation. Leopold’s father hadn’t been there, but then of course they had still been at war. It also wasn’t the Tibin custom to celebrate a coronation for two weeks straight. It had been three days and then it was back to business.<br/>
He was pretty sure that the common folk in Brennia wasn’t celebrating for two weeks straight either.<br/>
He didn’t say any of that of course. He had some tact after all. </p>
<p>“Yes, I can imagine. Your father’s death came rather abrupt,” William said. </p>
<p>Leopold looked into his glass and then at William. His eyes were dark brown like the earth and it was such a stunning contrast to his pale hair and lashes.  “I’m sure the Siren told you what happened.”</p>
<p>“The Siren told me what he was going to do,” William replied. </p>
<p>“And I did it,” The Siren said softly. </p>
<p>They all let that sink in. Everyone in this room knew the king had been murdered. All of them were glad for it for various personal reasons.<br/>
William finished his glass of wine in one go and then leaned into the cushions of the sturdy sofa he was lounging on.<br/>
“I won’t ever tell anyone,” William said. </p>
<p>“We know,” Leopold replied softly. </p>
<p>William looked at him then. “How could you?” </p>
<p>“Because I know you care for the Siren,” Leopold answered. His voice was soft and his lips looked so inviting. William wasn’t going to say what he was thinking just then: that he was caring about Leopold too. That admission would only complicate things even more. </p>
<p>“Which brings me back to what I wanted to discuss in the first place tonight,” he said. “Are you coming back with me or are you staying here?” He looked at the Siren then. The beautiful boy with long black hair that was flowing over his shoulders. The boy he was dreaming about, the boy he hadn’t touched and probably never would.  </p>
<p>“What if I want to go home?” The Siren asked. </p>
<p>William swallowed. “You can do that too.”</p>
<p>“Can I?” The Siren said. </p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“But aren’t I still your gift, still your possession?” The Siren wanted to know. </p>
<p>“I wonder about that, to be honest. You clearly have the skills to run away,” William answered. “It’s true you needed my help to get into Brennia, to do what you needed to do, but once here, you could have disappeared. Bu you stayed.” </p>
<p>“I stayed,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“Why?” William asked. </p>
<p>“For Leopold. And later for you. I wanted to see you again,” the Siren answered. </p>
<p>William’s fingers itched with the need to touch him again. To feel his body against his own like that time they had danced. But this time without their clothes on. He didn’t act on it.<br/>
“I see,” was all he said. </p>
<p>The Siren cocked his head. “I wonder if you do.” It was very cryptic, but sometimes the Siren was like that. He wasn’t human after all. </p>
<p>“You still haven’t answered. If you want to come back to Tibin, we’ll have to prepare for that, if you want to stay here, Leopold has to prepare for that. If you want to go home, I guess we have to prepare for that as well. I don’t know if it would be considered offensive if I gave you back the Siren?” He asked Leopold.</p>
<p>“He’s not a gift to give away,” Leopold said, hotly. “My father had no right to do this to him.” </p>
<p>William nodded. “I agree.” He wondered if anyone would have done the same to him, if they knew he was part Selkie. He had tried to transform, but hadn’t had any luck. He hadn’t been born with a pelt after all, so he had no clue what powers were dormant inside him. If any at all. The Siren could have helped with that if William had been ready and willing to ask him for help. But William wasn't ready.</p>
<p>Leopold nodded and then looked at the Siren. “Will you stay here?”</p>
<p>“I will go back with William,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>William could see the shock on Leopold’s handsome face for a second before he smiled and nodded. The Siren reached out and cupped Leopold’s face. “Leo, it’s because he needs me now.”</p>
<p>Leopold swallowed and the Siren leaned in and kissed his pale lips softly. William held his breath. He had suspected that Leopold loved the Siren, but he hadn’t thought that the Siren was comfortable with any kind of sexual touch. </p>
<p>“I will come back. You will visit Tibin soon,” the Siren said. </p>
<p>“Visit Tibin?” Leopold asked, stunned. </p>
<p>“Of course, you’re at peace now. King William should invite you to his kingdom,” the Siren replied matter of fact. </p>
<p>“No one will let me go to Tibin!” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“You are the king,” the Siren replied reasonably. </p>
<p>“And as king I do as I please?” Leopold asked with a smile. </p>
<p>The Siren smiled back. “You could try that approach.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure it will go over well,” Leopold joked. </p>
<p>“The Siren isn’t all wrong. You need to show strength from the first day on,” William said. “I’m not saying be a tyrant, I’m saying, don’t let them trample over you.”  He thought about this more and then he sat up and looked Leopold in the eyes. “I think I should leave Ginger here.” </p>
<p>“What?” Leopold asked. </p>
<p>“He is a good judge of character he knows how a court works-“</p>
<p>“He knows how your court works,” Leopold replied. </p>
<p>“He can protect you, Leopold,” William said. </p>
<p>“You think I will need protection?” </p>
<p>“You killed your father, or had him killed, whatever. It’s a minor detail. From what I heard half of these people are welcoming a new king with new ideas, the other half does not. And that half might be a problem for you in the future. Ginger can ferret out spies amongst the servants. Because I’m sure some of the ministers have them. He can see trouble brewing a mile away. He could be useful. I trust him to work in your best interest.”</p>
<p>“Well, some people might think you trust him to work in your best interest.”</p>
<p>“Keeping you alive and on the throne is in my best interest, I admit that,” William replied, earnestly. </p>
<p>“I’ll think about it,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>“Please do,” William replied.  </p>
<p>The Siren kept quiet, which wasn’t unusual, but William would have liked some support this time.  In the end it would be of course Leopold's decision, William could only hope that Leopold knew he wanted to help and trusted him at least a little bit. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>
“You want to leave me here? Here, as you called it on more than one occasion ‘a godforsaken piece of rock’?” Ginger asked two days later. </p>
<p>They were mostly packed, well William had been waiting on Leopold’s answer so he let Ginger pack his stuff as well, because he didn’t want to have this particular discussion if he didn’t have to. </p>
<p>“It’s not so bad here. I actually like it. It has nice corners. It’s not rock all the time,” William said. </p>
<p>“That is not the point, William. I am your valet. I am your bodyguard, I am-“</p>
<p>“You’re my friend,” William cut him off. </p>
<p>Ginger nodded, crossed his arms over his chest. “Why leave me here then?”</p>
<p>“Because Leopold needs someone like you,” William said. </p>
<p>“Someone like me. But not me. I am not – this might look like you want to try and control him.”</p>
<p>William nodded. “I realize that, and that is why you’re staying as a guest and not an official adviser.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t want him killed or overthrown and he needs someone who can look out for him. I trust you to do this job.”</p>
<p>“You like him that much? After only two weeks of knowing the guy?” </p>
<p>It was true that they hadn't known each other long, but it was also true what the Siren had said so many months ago: he and Leopold had similar goals, dreams and hopes for the future of their countries.<br/>
“I do like him that much and I think he is our hope for a long-lasting peace.”</p>
<p>Ginger sighed. “I know. I hate it, but I know that you are right.”</p>
<p>“It’s good you agree with me. So I don’t have to order you as your king and can ask you this favor as a friend.”</p>
<p>Ginger grinned. “You owe me big for this.”</p>
<p>William smiled. “I know for a fact that you don’t hate it here.” </p>
<p>Ginger shrugged. “I don’t love it either.  It’s not home.”</p>
<p>“And it won’t be. I’m not leaving you here for the rest of your life and I’m planning on inviting king Leopold to visit Tibin soon. You will accompany him of course.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he already agreed on one of your little dates,” Ginger said. </p>
<p>“They weren’t dates,” William said, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“Right, because in this backwards country you can’t date anyone of your own sex,” Ginger replied. </p>
<p>William frowned. “Maybe Leopold will change that with time. He needs time and he needs someone who knows how to play this game.”</p>
<p>Ginger nodded. “And I know how to play this game.”</p>
<p>William smiled. “You played it with me since we were boys after all. Leopold’s father neglected his education.”</p>
<p>Ginger huffed and then started pacing. “I can’t say I’m unhappy the old man is dead.”</p>
<p>“Neither can I,” William replied. “So, you’ll do it?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll do it. But don’t try to pretend it’s only because of the greater good. I know you want in his pants. I’ve seen how you look at him sometimes.”</p>
<p>“How do I look at him sometimes?” William challenged. </p>
<p>“Like you want to lick him from head to toe,” Ginger replied. “It’s strange because you usually go for women.” </p>
<p>“I’ve been with men,” William said. </p>
<p>“Yes, I know. I said usually, didn’t I? You like to spice things up sometimes, when you’re bored you go for men, but you’re not bored now.”</p>
<p>William really didn’t want to think about what Ginger was implying. At least not now. He could think about all this once he was back home. Away from temptation. </p>
<p>“And there is of course the Siren,” Ginger added. </p>
<p>William sighed. “You can’t blame me for that. I mean, look at the boy.”</p>
<p>Ginger nodded. He had stopped pacing and looked at William. “I’ve seen him, he is uncannily pretty.”</p>
<p>“Because he’s a Siren,” William said. It still blew his mind, but then it also blew his mind – when he allowed himself to think about it – that he was part mystical creature as well. He hadn’t told anyone yet. The Siren was right, William needed his help. He needed to know more about himself. He needed to find out what he could do with that Selkie half he got from his mother. </p>
<p>“You will have to find someone back home to be your valet,” Ginger said. </p>
<p>“Anyone in mind?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ginger said. “I think the second son of Lord Boldwin, Zachary would make a good valet. He’s a nice boy, smart, had training and knows when to keep his mouth shut.” </p>
<p>“I will talk with Lord Boldwin once I’m back,” William said. “Thank you,” he added. </p>
<p>Ginger just nodded. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>
Most of the delegations that had stayed for the celebration of the coronation had already gone home. So it was no wonder that William found himself in his own chambers with the Siren and Leopold. Ginger had gone out to do what Ginger did. Probably looking for spies and trying to get the lay of the land. Or he was with a pretty maiden.<br/>
Tomorrow he, the Siren and the rest of his delegation would be on their way back home to Tibin.<br/>
He drank some more wine to wash away the taste of parting in his mouth. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t drink so much,” Leopold said. “You will have a hangover and riding a horse will feel like torture.” </p>
<p>“The Siren can cure hangovers,” William said. </p>
<p>“You can?” Leopold asked. </p>
<p>The Siren nodded. He was looking at William: his eyes were calculating. Did he know what William was thinking when he looked at Leopold or the Siren? Did he know what William wanted to do to Leopold when Leopold smiled so adorably with his wine stained lips? </p>
<p>“I can. I can do a lot of things with my songs,” the Siren replied. </p>
<p>“I never knew that about you,” Leopold said, his focus solely on the Siren now. “I mean, I knew you could help with pain, but hangovers…they are a whole other kind of pain than the pain from a wound.” </p>
<p>“You didn’t have hangovers when we were friends all those years ago and you didn’t have any when we met again,” the Siren replied gently. </p>
<p>Leopold smiled. “Right. You told me that the young king of Tibin liked to drink.”</p>
<p>“Of course he told you that about me,” William sighed. </p>
<p>“Are you embarrassed?” Leopold asked. </p>
<p>William made the mistake to look at him. His lips were so inviting. He reached out then and touched his finger to those soft lips.<br/>
Leopold blinked at him, but didn’t pull away. </p>
<p>“No, I’m not embarrassed,” William said and was about to snatch his hand way when Leopold’s lips parted and William’s finger slipped into his mouth. </p>
<p>His dark brown eyes were huge when William looked from his mouth to them. He licked his own lips, his throat was suddenly dry.<br/>
No one spoke for a what felt like an eternity. William could feel the Siren’s eyes on them.<br/>
Then Leopold closed his eyes and sucked gently on William’s finger. William groaned. The moment snapped and he pulled his finger out of Leopold’s mouth to replace it with his lips, his tongue slipped inside the hot wine flavored cavern.<br/>
Leopold moaned and it was so – it was music, that sound, it went straight to William’s gut and then his cock. It was insane. He was breaking the law with the king of Brennia. Leopold could have him arrested and thrown into jail, but he didn’t care.<br/>
The kiss seemed to go on forever. </p>
<p>“That was unexpected,” Leopold said once they pulled apart because they needed to breathe. </p>
<p>“Was it?” William asked. </p>
<p>Leopold blushed, thought about it. “Maybe not completely, no.” He looked at William. His lips looked still so inviting. William wanted another taste.  “How did you know I wouldn’t punch you for this?”</p>
<p>William shrugged. “I didn’t. But I saw you with the Siren and hoped for the best.”</p>
<p>Leopold looked to the Siren then. He colored a lovely shaded of pink. His skin was made for bruising, blushing and marking William thought and his cock gave a happy twitch at that. </p>
<p>The Siren stood up from the chair he had been occupying and came over to where William and Leopold were sitting. He leaned down and kissed Leopold. “I can taste William on you,” he whispered and then William watched as Leopold grabbed the Siren by the neck and crushed their mouths together, when they came up for air the Siren was laughing. </p>
<p>Everything after that was a bit hazy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Two~<br/>
Sia looked at William who was staring ahead. They had been on the road for a day now and should arrive in Tibin the next day. So far everything had gone according to plan. Except that William was a bit withdrawn since he woke up with Leopold and Sia in his bed on the day they had to leave. Sia remembered everything from that night, because he hadn’t been drinking any alcohol. Being intoxicated wasn’t something he enjoyed. </p><p>Leopold had been beautiful and wantonly shy. He hadn’t been as drunk as William either. Sia was sure that Leopold remembered every kiss and touch as well.<br/>
William had been – surprising. William had been aggressive, but gentle too, he had kissed and sucked and put bruises all over their bodies. Sia could feel those bruises the next morning. Had traced some on Leopold’s hips with his fingers. He looked at the young king again, and William feeling Sia’s eyes on him, looked back.<br/>
Their eyes held for a moment before William looked away and stared ahead again.<br/>
Sia didn’t understand. He had seen the attraction growing. Between Leopold and William, between himself and William. That night had been the natural conclusion to that building attraction, but it seemed that William had a problem with it.<br/>
Sia had to know why. Of course there was no way he could ask it right now. He had to wait for when they were back in the castle. Back in William’s chambers. </p><p>He sighed and let it all go for the rest of the journey. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway.<br/>
His thoughts stayed with William for the rest of the journey anyway. He knew William had questions. Questions about his mother, about his heritage, about his abilities.<br/>
Sia didn’t have that many answers for him, but he was determinate to figure it all out with William. It was only natural that William was curious about it, but it was also natural that he feared that non-human side of his.<br/>
Sia would have to be careful with it. Maybe he should start with stories about Selkies. Selkies were more or less the gentle ones when it came to their kind. Sirens could be vicious, so could mermaids, especially those that lived deep down where the sun hardly ever made it to the bottom of the ocean.<br/>
Did William fear his gentle Selkie side? Sia really hoped that William did not. </p><p>He let his eyes linger on the tall trees on either side of them and then thought back to the rocky coast of Brennia. Had the Selkie William’s father married come from Brennia? It was possible. Mystical creatures weren’t hunted down in Brennia. Normally, that was. He was a whole other bag of worms. Thinking back to his first encounter with Leopold, the way his pale hair shone in the sun, his dark eyes like rich earth and the wonder when he saw Sia…thinking back on that he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He had loved the curiosity in Leopold’s eyes. Had loved his tiny giggles when Sia had tickled him, had loved the softness of his hair and how his skin had smelled.<br/>
No, he thought again, he wouldn’t have changed a thing, even now knowing what he knew about Leopold’s father. </p><p>“You’re smiling,” William said, suddenly at his side. </p><p>“I was thinking about the first time I meet Leopold,” Sia replied. “He was such a golden little pale ray of sunshine. I was bewitched from the very first second and loved him deeply once he opened his mouth and giggled.” </p><p>“He loves you,” William said matter of fact. </p><p>“I know,” Sia replied, because he knew. Leopold had loved him from that very first encounter. That love had changed of course now. Matured like Leopold had, but it was still the same innocent wondrous thing.<br/>
William kept silent after that and Sia wondered if William was feeling that wondrous thing growing inside him too. </p><p>~+~<br/>
“If you’re going to stay here, I think you need your own rooms,” William said. There was no Ginger at his side and Sia knew it was a strange thing for William. Ginger had been at his side since they had been children. Now William had to call for other people to do his bidding. </p><p>“Those adjoining yours,” Sia said. </p><p>“They’re Ginger’s,” William said. </p><p>“Ginger isn’t here. He’s in Brennia,” Sia replied. </p><p>“All his things are still in there-“</p><p>“Will-“</p><p>“Enough,” William cut him off. “Enough. I’m tired. I can’t deal with this right now.”</p><p>Sia nodded. “I think a bath will help.”</p><p>William looked at him. Stared really, like he could see inside Sia’s scull. “Yes, a bath, some food, sleep.”</p><p>“I’ll prepare the bath for you,” Sia said, ignoring William’s protest he made his way to the bathing chamber. </p><p>The hot water came from the tap. It made preparing a bath really easy. He sat on a stool and watched it fill the tub. He added a handful of dried, crushed flowers to the water and inhaled. </p><p>“Are you going to stay here?” William asked some time later. He was only wearing his pants, his feet were bare. There was a bite-mark on his shoulder. Perfect and soon fading. A reminder. A flash of Leopold’s mouth against William’s skin. The tub was half full already, so he shut the water off. </p><p>“I’ve seen you naked,” Sia answered.  </p><p>William looked somewhere over Sia’s shoulder. “Yes, you did.”</p><p>He stood there for another few moments and then he stepped out of his clothes. He left them on the floor and stepped forward. He wasn’t hard. Sia hadn’t thought he would be aroused by this. He was too tired for it: emotionally drained too.<br/>
He slid into the tub and closed his eyes. Sia played with the water and the flowers floating on the surface. </p><p>“You’re conflicted,” Sia said gently after a long silence. </p><p>William didn’t open his eyes. “I only remember flashes of it now.”</p><p>“I remember everything,” Sia replied. </p><p>“What about Leopold?” William asked. There was something in his voice that Sia didn’t know what to do with. </p><p>“I’m sure he remembers everything as well.”</p><p>William touched the bite mark on his shoulder. “Did I hurt him?” The question was just a whisper. </p><p>“I wouldn’t have let you hurt him,” Sia reassured him.</p><p>William nodded and then opened his eyes to look at Sia. “Why didn’t you stop it?”</p><p>Sia blinked at him, genuinely confused by the question. “Why would I have stopped something we had all wanted?”</p><p>“Because I was drunk? Because you hadn’t been?”</p><p>“Do you feel guilty?” Sia asked. </p><p>“Yes, no. I don’t know. I could have hurt him. I get rough when I’m drunk and with men I'm rougher anyway.”</p><p>“You weren’t too drunk to listen to Leo, to me. You weren’t rougher than he could have handled.” In fact William had been gentle and sweet with Leopold too. </p><p>“I don’t know if I want to remember more of it or forget what I can remember,” William said, crushing a handful of wet flowers in his hand. </p><p>“I can tell you about it,” Sia offered. </p><p>“Please don’t,” William said. </p><p>“Well then, but I want to tell you that you don’t have to feel guilty about it. Leopold wanted it. You wanted it too and I’ve been watching you two wanting each other and it was arousing. We all enjoyed it. There is nothing wrong with pleasure.”</p><p>“There is in his country and he is the king. They could throw him into prison for sleeping with a man.”</p><p>“You care about him,” Sia said. </p><p>“Of course I care about him!”</p><p>“He will be fine,” Sia replied. </p><p>“How can you possibly know that?”</p><p>“He’s been through worse,” Sia answered. </p><p>William was about to say something and then he stopped. Seemed to remember. “The scars.” </p><p>Sia nodded. “Yes, the scars.”</p><p>“My father whipped me once. Only once, for running away. I have some faint scars that look similar, but he had more, they were not old.”</p><p>“Some of them were old,” Sia said. He could hear the anger in his voice. </p><p>William grabbed Sia’s hand, tangled his fingers with Sia’s in the cooling water. “That was one of the reasons you killed the old king.” </p><p>It wasn’t a question, but Sia nodded anyway. “He had it coming.” He pulled his hand away and stood. “The water is cooling, you should get out. You need food and sleep, Will.”</p><p>“I like when you call me that,” William said. </p><p>Sia smiled at him before he left the bathing chamber. </p><p>~+~<br/>
It took William another week before he approached Sia with the question. Sia had been waiting for it since they saw each other again. </p><p>“Of course I will help you,” Sia said. </p><p>William sat down on the bed and just breathed. “I tried to – I don’t know what I was trying to do, grow a pelt maybe. Needless to say, it didn’t work.”</p><p>“I don’t think you can, because you’re only half Selkie,” Sia answered. </p><p>“What can I do?” William asked. “What did my mother leave me with?” </p><p>“I’m sorry that you – I’m sorry she got captured,” Sia said. </p><p>“Tell me about the Selkie,” William said. “There are many stories about them and very few of them are happy. It’s always about men seeing a pretty maiden and stealing their skin so they can force them to marry them and then bear their children.”</p><p>“Yes,” Sia said. “They were captured and raped because of their great beauty.” </p><p>“My mother was a great beauty,” William said. “My father was not.”</p><p>Sia nodded. “Your handsome features you got from your mother then.”</p><p>“This is not the time for flattery,” William said with a smile. </p><p>“It is not flattery, I am stating a fact.”</p><p>“Tell me about the Selkie’s abilities?”</p><p>“Of course you know that they are shapeshifters,” Sia began. William nodded and kept quiet. “They can also sense storms, are great swimmers in any form and possess a touch of water magic.”</p><p>“Water magic?” </p><p>“Selkies generally don’t care about magic, but they can do it. I think you could do it, because you were raised human. You have more – how to put it-“</p><p>“Greed?”</p><p>“No,” Sia shook his head, “Drive to understand things.”</p><p>“I always liked water,” William said. </p><p>Sia smiled. “I know, you have a big tub and you take baths frequently.”</p><p>“I’m a good swimmer too. I can’t actually remember how I learned to swim,” William said. </p><p>“Probably because you could just do it. Took to it like a duck to water.” </p><p>“Can you teach me water magic?” William asked.</p><p>“I am not a magic user.”</p><p>“But your voice is magic,” William said. </p><p>“I guess it is, but it’s also a part of me and I used it for various things since I was born,” Sia tried to explain. “Maybe we could start with water.”</p><p>“Please elaborate on that,” William said, his eyes were smiling. </p><p>“Maybe you should try doing magic, intuitively while you’re bathing,” Sia answered. “Shape it maybe, call to it?”</p><p>“You really don’t know about this, do you?” William asked. </p><p>“Not really no. I am not a Selkie. I am a Siren. Yes, we’re both other than human, but we’re not all the same.”</p><p>“I should talk to a Selkie then?” William asked. </p><p>“You won’t find any here in Tibin,” Sia replied. </p><p>“I know, we hardly have a coast to speak off. My father had stolen my Selkie mother from somewhere else. Maybe even Brennia.” </p><p>“I haven’t seen any Selkies in Brennia for years,” Sia said. </p><p>William sighed. “I really hoped my newfound heritage would be good for something.”</p><p>“The knowledge is good for something, Will,” Sia replied. “You know now why your mother could not love you like you loved her.” </p><p>“I wondered since you told me about my heritage if she had a husband of her own kind, children maybe.” </p><p>“We will never know,” Sia replied. </p><p>“I would like to meet them if she had children. They would be my half siblings.” </p><p>“Will,” Sia said gently. </p><p>“I know it’s stupid, but there you have it.” </p><p>“Are you sorry I told you about your mother?” </p><p>“No, I think it was important. I think it makes me a better person,” William said. “At least I hope it will make me a better person.” </p><p>“You already are a good person,” Sia replied. He meant it too. Over the last few months he had come to care about William a lot.</p><p>“If there is nothing you can teach me about myself, then I guess I should offer you – your freedom. Do you want to go home?” William asked. </p><p>“Do you want me to go?” Sia asked. </p><p>William shook his head, his green eyes serious. “You are not going to get out of this by answering with a question. I know you were given to me, but that wasn’t right and we both know it. You’re not a thing someone can give away. You are a person and you deserve your freedom. Do you want to go home?”</p><p>Sia hadn’t thought about it much. He could have gone home once he killed the old king of Brennia, but there had been Leopold and then William. He looked at William now. “Someday, yes. But not now. I want to stay.”</p><p>“Here? Or with Leopold?” </p><p>Wasn’t it obvious, Sia wondered. He wanted them both. “Right now here. You need to get your kingdom in order. Ginger was right, you need to make some kind of statement about me and about your friendship with Leopold. You also need a new valet. Did you speak with Lord Boldwin about that second son of his?”</p><p>“No, I haven’t and you know it,” William answered. </p><p>“Do it tomorrow, Will,” Sia said. </p><p>William groaned but nodded. </p><p>~+~<br/>
“Is it normal for Sirens to want to have more than one partner?” William asked a few weeks later.<br/>
They had settled into a routine, the new valet Zachary was indeed a nice boy and knew to keep his mouth shut. Of course William dismissed the young man once he retired to his own chambers for the night and Zachary didn’t live in Ginger’s old rooms. He had a set of rooms at the end of the short corridor. </p><p>“Isn’t it normal for humans too? You marry yes, but you cheat, you divorce, you lie.” </p><p>“Harsh,” William said. </p><p>“I don’t think it is. It’s a fact of life. Sirens aren’t monogamous by nature. We can’t be,” Sia replied. </p><p>“Because there aren’t many male Sirens born. You have to share.”</p><p>“Yes, we do. Monogamous family structures don’t work for us,” Sia replied. </p><p>“So you have half siblings too?”</p><p>“Yes. A few. I love them all. I have five sisters and one brother,” Sia answered. </p><p>“How does that work? I mean family life for your people?”</p><p>“There are different models. My mother raised me and my sister with another woman and their child. My father spent time with us and then left to spend an equal amount of time with his other families. Some families just live together. It always depends on the people involved.”</p><p>“Your mother, did she love the other woman? The one she raised her kids with?”</p><p>Sia shook his head. “No. They were more like sisters, but there are of course same sex couples amongst my people. And we do like to frolic with humans as well from time to time.” </p><p>“Yes, I know. Frolic, really?” </p><p>Sia grinned. “It has a nice ring to it.”</p><p>William laughed. </p><p>“Why did you ask the question in the first place?”</p><p>“Because I can’t stop trying to remember the night before we had to leave,” William admitted. </p><p>“Ah, I see.”</p><p>“You and Leopold, the two of you have been intimate before. He wasn’t a virgin either. I like to think I would have been careful with a virgin. Or had stopped altogether.”</p><p>“You didn’t hurt him or me for that matter,” Sia replied. “Stop brooding about that part. It was good.”</p><p>“What I wanted to say was that you obviously have a relationship with Leopold and I don’t know how I fit in there.”</p><p>“You’re attracted to me?” Sia had to make it a question. He was pretty sure it was the truth, but he needed to hear it from William. </p><p>“Yes, I think from the first second I saw your eyes.”</p><p>“And you’re obviously attracted to Leopold. I can’t fault you for that. The boy is beautiful and radiant.” There was just so much good in Leopold, despite all the things he’s been through. Despite the fact that he let Sia kill his father.  Leopold hadn’t done it to get the throne, or for his own revenge.  At least Sia didn’t think Leopold did it for revenge. </p><p>“Yes he is. Innocent too,” William said. </p><p>“Not too innocent,” Sia said. Leopold was also beautifully greedy and wanton in bed. But even his greed and wantonness had a gentle innocent curiosity to it. </p><p>“You really don’t care that I have been with him, do you?”</p><p>“He’s not a possession. I know humans like to think of other humans they love as theirs, but that is not how I was raised. I am happy for him because now he has two people who care about him and want to give him happiness and pleasure.” </p><p>“Jealousy is human nature.”</p><p>“I am not human,” Sia said. </p><p>“Yes, I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Three~<br/>
Leopold missed having the Siren around. He missed having the Siren brush and braid his hair. His new valet, someone Ginger had picked and who had never served a noble before was too hesitant with the brush. He was a good man and did his work well, but he was not the Siren. </p><p>“We need to ferret out all the people who still hold a grudge,” Ginger said once the valet left the chambers and Ginger closed the door.  </p><p>“Another list?” Leopold asked. </p><p>Ginger nodded and handed it over. There were five names on it this time around. “I’m not saying they’re plotting against you. I’m just saying keep an eye on them.”</p><p>Leopold nodded. Ginger had been a good adviser with a keen sense for trouble brewing behind the scenes. He had also found the woman. The one his father ordered to beat Leopold. She was in a cell right now. Leopold didn’t know what to do with her. </p><p>“Did you decide what to do with the woman?” Ginger asked, as if reading his mind. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You can just let her rot in prison for the rest of her life for what I care, but it seems you still think about her an awful lot.”</p><p>“You think that’s a problem,” Leopold stated. </p><p>“You really have bigger fish to fry. We made a good start with getting rid of everyone who was objecting to the way you wanted to change things around here for the better and replacing them with people who liked change or weren’t fighting it as hard. I realize you can’t change a country and its people overnight, but having to fight on all fronts won’t get anything accomplished.”</p><p>Leopold agreed with Ginger on that. They had been working to rearrange the council of lords and ladies for months. He hadn’t been able to get rid of all the troublemakers and ‘but we’ve always done it that way’ shouters, but he had a good majority in his corner now. He would be able to change a few things soon. He would start with smaller laws and work up to the things he really cared about. </p><p>“Besides William sent an official invitation for you to visit Tibin,” Ginger said. </p><p>“He did?” Leopold asked. They had been writing letters back and forth over the last few months. They weren’t always talking about state affairs either. It was random most of the time to be perfectly honest.  William wrote about hunting, about funny things that happened to him or the Siren. He sometimes gave Leopold advice or asked for it. Which had surprised Leopold because he was very new to the whole being king thing, but it seemed William valued Leopold’s opinions and insides.  </p><p>Sometimes the Siren would add something to the letters. These short paragraphs and drawings made Leopold’s heart beat faster and his cock throb. He cherished every one of those letters from Tibin.</p><p>“Of course he did. He told you he would do it.”</p><p>“It has been months,” Leopold said. </p><p>Ginger rolled his eyes. “You needed to get your house in order after your father’s death and you needed to establish a chain of command so when you aren’t here, someone you trust can do the job. I think it’s still too early to leave here and go visit William and the Siren, but I wasn’t asked for my opinion.”</p><p>“Will you stay in Tibin after?” Leopold asked. </p><p>“It depends on what my king wants me to do,” Ginger said. </p><p>But Leopold knew that Ginger missed his home, his people, the food, the local beer. </p><p>Leopold nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>Ginger sighed. “I do miss Tibin, but I don’t hate it here.” </p><p>There was nothing to hate about Brennia, Leopold thought. He loved his land and he loved his people.<br/>
“You do have a fondness for our poppy seed cakes,” Leopold teased. Leopold had learned how to bake them so he could make them in Tibin for the Siren, who was fond of them too. </p><p>“As I said before: I don’t hate it here.” </p><p>“What do we have to take care of before I can take a vacation in Tibin?” </p><p>Ginger looked at him and then nodded. They went to work. </p><p>~+~<br/>
Leopold was fascinated. He had never been anywhere outside of Brennia. His father had kept him close. Or as close as it had been possible to keep Leopold. When he talked with William he had always the feeling that William had seen a lot more of the world. He would have to change that. Leopold wanted to see more of the world and with establishing Lady Lenora of Grey Heights as his representative in his absence he didn’t have to fear that things would go south when he turned his back on Brennia and the castle for five minutes. Of course long journeys to faraway places weren’t in his imminent future, but there were other countries close by he could visit. Make strangers into friends and allies. Something his father had never even thought of. </p><p>He knew that Ginger was amused as Leopold pointed out one thing after another on their journey. There were fascinating landmarks and plant life. There were structures and buildings that were so very different from Brennia’s. It was strange because Brennia’s and Tibin’s capital were only a few days apart by horse. It still seemed to Leopold like a whole other world.<br/>
The scars of war were still visible in Tibin. Same as in Brennia. </p><p>“What’s that?” He asked, pointing to the east where a big ruin stood proudly against the pale sky. </p><p>“That is the former king’s residence. Our people abandoned it over one hundred years ago. It’s supposed to be haunted.”</p><p>“Is that why you abandoned it?” Leopold asked. He had always loved a good ghost story and still did. </p><p>“No,” Ginger laughed. “It was too big and drafty and too far away from – well, fun things.” </p><p>“Can I visit it?” Leopold asked. </p><p>“I’m sure William will be thrilled to show you a haunted castle,” Ginger replied. </p><p>“You think me childish because I’m excited about it.”</p><p>“No,” Ginger said, seriously. </p><p>He didn’t elaborate on it and Leopold didn’t pry. He had heard the sincerity in Ginger’s voice. Ginger respected him not only as a king but also as a man. That was enough for Leopold. </p><p>“We should arrive tomorrow around noon. We will stop in an inn soon for the night.”</p><p>Leopold nodded. He knew their route by heart; William had sent all information in his last letter. Leopold had read it what felt like a million times.<br/>
He wasn’t just excited to get out of Brennia for the first time ever in his life. He was even more excited because he could finally see William and the Siren again. He wondered what would happen once they were together. Just the three of them in one room.<br/>
He could remember everything from that night when William got drunk and kissed him, while the Siren had been watching. He banished those thoughts for now, because he was on a horse with a delegation and soldiers on all sites. A hard-on would be very uncomfortable and inappropriate right now.  </p><p>~+~<br/>
The rooms of the inn were small but clean and the linen smelled fresh. </p><p>“Food will be sent right up,” Ginger said. “They’re preparing water for a bath too.”</p><p>“Great, I am starving, and I could use a wash,” Leopold replied. He got out of his heavy jacket and then got rid of his boots. He sighed once he stretched his toes. </p><p>Ginger grinned. “For someone who isn’t on a horse that often you ride pretty well.”</p><p>“I did learn how to ride as a child at least and I like horses,” Leopold replied. “But I am a bit sore.” </p><p>“William and the Siren will fix that for you,” Ginger said. </p><p>“I – what?”</p><p>“Oh please, you think I don’t know what they write in those letters?” </p><p>“Did you read them?” Leopold asked. </p><p>“No, and you know I didn’t. But I know William,” Ginger said. </p><p>What did that mean, Leopold wondered? Did William – he shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“You realize we’re in Tibin, right? You can talk about meeting up with men, or courting men, or fucking men. Even if you are a man,” Ginger replied. </p><p>“I know.” But he hadn’t thought about what that meant. He had the freedom to be who he was here. He could dance with a man in public and no one would care, because that’s what people in Tibin did. </p><p>Ginger smirked like he had Leopold all figured out. “Good.” </p><p>Leopold was spared from having to come up with an answer by a knock at the door. The bathwater was ready, and they had finally sent the food up. He was hungrier than he needed a bath so he let Ginger use the bathroom first.<br/>
He ate, pulled off his socks and then curled up on the bed. He was asleep in no time. </p><p>~+~<br/>
A hard shake woke him and a hand was over his mouth a second later. He struggled until he made out Ginger’s face in the darkness. He looked grim so Leopold nodded and waited.<br/>
Something was seriously wrong. The night was too silent for a long moment and then he heard the chaos of fighting. </p><p>“They knew you were here,” Ginger said. “And they’re coming for you.”</p><p>Leopold had no idea who they were, but he didn’t want to stick around to find out. He nodded, Ginger let go of him and Leopold got dressed in a hurry. He had been training with Ginger over the last few months and he had some tricks up his sleeve the Siren had thought him as well. He would not be easy prey for whoever was here to kill him. Probably.  Most likely to kill him, he amended in his head.<br/>
He grabbed his dagger and the sword and nodded to Ginger. He would follow Ginger’s lead on this, because he had never really been in a fight before. Especially not one where there was a high possibility of him dying.<br/>
The hallway was empty, but they could hear fighting from down the stairs. Someone was dead at the end of the corridor, that much Leopold could make out in the low light. </p><p>“We should get you to the castle at once,” Ginger said. </p><p>“What about my men?” Leopold asked. </p><p>Ginger gave him a look. “They’re trained; they’re here to protect you. We were ambushed, Leopold,” Ginger stressed. </p><p>Which meant of course there was a traitor in their midst. Maybe not right this second, because Leopold doubted the traitor would come here to kill him himself, but definitely at his court. Rage filled him like he had never felt before. </p><p>Ginger saw it, because he grabbed Leopold by his arms and made him look at him, as he whispered urgently. “We need to get you to the castle first. You will be no good to anyone if you’re dead.” </p><p>Leopold nodded. “You lead then.” </p><p>Ginger sighted in relief.<br/>
There was a back passage they took to get out of the inn. Leopold didn’t like that he had to abandon his men, but Ginger was right. He had to make it to the castle and William. He needed to live. If he were to be killed his reforms and his people would be in danger. Tibin and Brennia would be at the brink of another war. He didn’t want that. He didn’t understand how anyone would want that after the devastating war they just ended over a year ago.<br/>
Ginger found them horses and told Leopold to get on one and don’t look back, just ride. They avoided the main street that had been their route for so long and stuck to passages Ginger seemed to know like the back of his hand, but Leopold was sure no one else would even know were there.<br/>
They rode for hours until Ginger allowed the first break after dawn. They ate, drank, fed and watered the horses and were on their way again. </p><p>They arrived at the castle just shy of ahead of schedule. Ginger didn’t bother with the main entrance.  He handed the horses to a stable boy and motioned for Leopold to follow him.<br/>
By that point Leopold was so exhausted he just wanted a flat and preferably soft surface to lie down on. He staggered after Ginger through narrow corridors and didn’t ask any questions. He knew he was safe now. They didn’t encounter any other people.<br/>
After maybe twenty minutes they arrived at a thick wooden door.  It opened into a brightly lit and spacious corridor. The walls were off-white and there were paintings in heavy gilded frames everywhere. </p><p>“Welcome to the castle,” Ginger said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Leopold replied. </p><p>Ginger nodded. “William’s chambers are on the left. We should go to see him first. He needs to know about this.”</p><p>Leopold nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>“And then you can have your bath,” Ginger added with a wink. </p><p>Leopold really did want a bath, but he wanted to at least sit down more. </p><p>Ginger didn’t knock on the door just strode right in. The Siren was there. Leopold just stared at him. </p><p>“You’re here,” the Siren said with a smile and then he took in Leopold’s clothes and hair and dirty face. “What happened?” </p><p>“Where is William?” Ginger wanted to know. </p><p>“A meeting with the councilor of – I don’t know, but he’s in the green meeting room,” the Siren replied. </p><p>Ginger nodded and left them alone. </p><p>“Leo, what happened? Why are you already here? Why are you – are you hurt?” </p><p>“I need to sit down,” Leopold said and the Siren was at his side in a matter of moments. His hands helped Leo to the bed. He had half a mind to protest because he hadn’t bathed in days and his clothes were dirty, but then he just sat down. “We were attacked.”  He got out and then put his head on the Siren’s shoulder. “My men are most likely dead. I left them there and fled like a coward.” He closed his eyes. </p><p>The Siren began to sing, and Leopold didn’t fight it. He was just too tired and angry to fight the Siren’s song that would most likely bring him some peace of mind. </p><p>~+~<br/>
When he woke it was dark outside. He knew that he wasn’t alone. He could feel eyes on him.<br/>
He blinked into the low candlelight and the room came into view as his eyes adjusted. </p><p>“You’re awake,” William said gently. He got up from his chair and came closer until he was standing in front of Leopold. Leopold had to look up to see his face.  </p><p>“Yes,” Leopold replied. “And I stink.” </p><p>William laughed. “We can fix that.”</p><p>“Do you know how many made it back?” Leopold asked. </p><p>William sighed. “Three, one of them in critical condition.” </p><p>“I should have stayed and –“</p><p>“Then you might be dead right now too, Leo,” William cut him off. </p><p>It was the first time William had called him by that nickname and Leopold quite liked it.<br/>
“You would have stayed and fought,” Leopold replied. </p><p>“It depends on the situation. Ginger would have made that call. Same as he did for you,” William reassured him. He crouched down and put his hand on Leopold’s leg. Leopold could feel that touch everywhere. It wasn’t in any way sexual: just comforting. He could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. “I’m glad you’re alive,” he added, and his green eyes were so sincere that Leopold grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. </p><p>He had been so afraid, he realized now that the danger was over.<br/>
“So am I,” he whispered. </p><p>“Let’s get you out of those clothes and into the bathtub, yes?” William asked. </p><p>“Where is the Siren?” </p><p>“He had been furious after Ginger told us what happened, he needed space,” William said. </p><p>“He knows that I’m safe here, right?” Leopold asked. </p><p>“Yes, he does, but he’s still furious. I’ve never seen him like this. Not even when he came here, filthy and in chains and with his mouth sewn shut.” </p><p>“What?” Leopold asked, shocked. He hadn’t known that. </p><p>“That is a story for another time. Come on, you need a bath and maybe some food. And if you don’t want food, you need at least something to drink. I’m sending someone to the kitchen for tea.”</p><p>“Tea?” Leopold asked. </p><p>“Yes, it will calm you and warm you right up,” William replied. He grabbed Leopold’s hands and Leopold let himself be pulled up. William wasted no time to hug him tightly against his chest. The young king smelled good and he felt warm. Leopold relaxed in his arms. He inhaled William’s scent and absorbed his strength.<br/>
Eventually William stepped away. “Bath,” he said, and Leopold nodded and followed. </p><p>The bathtub was enormous. “Two people could sit in there comfortably,” he said without thinking. </p><p>“Was that an invitation?” William grinned. </p><p>Leopold looked at him. “Yes, on any other day, but not today. I can’t think about it now. I just-”</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry, Leo. It will be alright. We will find whoever did this, whoever planed on killing you and they will pay for it dearly.”  </p><p>Leopold nodded and started to strip. William didn’t look away, but his gaze was cataloging bruises and injuries. There were a few bruises and scrapes, but Leopold was fine. Ginger had gotten him out in time.<br/>
“I’m fine, really,” Leopold said as he stepped into the tub. The water was warm and smelled nice. A little bit flowery a little bit spicy.</p><p>“I just needed to make sure,” William said and made to leave. </p><p>“Stay, please?” Leopold asked. He didn’t like how his voice sounded, but he was too – something to not ask for company. He didn’t want to be alone right now. </p><p>“Of course. I’ll just grab a book,” William said. </p><p>“Thank you,” Leopold replied. </p><p>“Don’t mention it.” </p><p>William was back after not even a minute. He dragged a chair into the spacious room and sat down. “It’s a collection of Selkie fairytales. Want me to read you one?”</p><p>“Yes,” Leopold answered, and William started reading.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Four~<br/>
William kissed Leopold’s forehead and then left the room. The young king of Brennia was asleep and William couldn’t do anything else for him right now. Besides he felt restless and he needed to find the Siren. He had an idea where the Siren might be right now, so he went down to the dungeons. </p><p>They had captured one of the attackers alive and Leopold’s men had dragged him back to the castle. The Siren was down in the dungeon. The guards were staying clear of him but kept an eye on both the prisoner and the Siren. William observed him from the door for a minute before the Siren turned and looked at him. </p><p>“I want to tear him apart,” he said casually. </p><p>The prisoner flinched. The Siren didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care. </p><p>“Has he talked yet?” William asked. </p><p>“No, but I did nothing more than ask. I was waiting for you,” the Siren answered. </p><p>William nodded. </p><p>“How is Leo?” the Siren asked. </p><p>“Sleeping. He took a bath and now he’s sleeping again. He’s angry and he feels guilty,” William answered. </p><p>“Did you tell him about the prisoner?” the Siren asked. There was something wild, violent and vicious in his pretty violet eyes. Something untamed that would never be domesticated. It sent a shiver down William’s spine, but it wasn’t exactly fear.  </p><p>“No,” William answered. </p><p>“He will be mad once he finds out and he will find out,” the Siren said and smiled. </p><p>“I’m sure we can handle him,” William replied. “Can you make the prisoner talk?”</p><p>“Yes, I can.”</p><p>“Without hurting him?” William asked. </p><p>“Why would I do that? He tried to kill Leopold,” the Siren hissed. His voice sounded dangerous. Foreboding even. William nearly took a step back.</p><p>“We don’t torture prisoners here,” William said. It had been different when they had been at war of course, and it had been different when his father had been king, but William wanted to do better. </p><p>“Because he will hang anyway, as he’s a killer and traitor?” the Siren asked. </p><p>“He might get a reduced sentence to life in prison if he cooperates,” William answered. </p><p>“I wonder if that is better than being dead,” the Siren mused. </p><p>“Please,” the prisoner said. He was afraid. He stank of fear. The Siren glanced at him. </p><p>“I can make him talk without hurting him much,” the Siren said. “You do want answers, don’t you? The people who tried to kill Leopold have to be dealt with.” His voice broke no argument and William hadn’t been about to argue that point anyway. </p><p>“Yes, I want answers,” William said. </p><p>“Please, I’ll tell you everything, just don’t let this thing near me,” the prisoner said. </p><p>The Siren snarled at him. His eyes blazing. He was at the cell door in seconds. He moved so fast William hardly saw it. And then he suddenly relaxed and started singing. It was a strange song. William couldn’t understand the words, but it did something unpleasant to his insides. The guards behind them were restless. William gave them a look and motioned for them to leave. They didn’t protest.<br/>
The prisoner’s eyes were wide and fearful when William looked at him again. He didn’t dare look at the Siren.<br/>
When the song stopped the prisoner was talking. William grabbed a pen and some paper so he could write the information down. </p><p>Once it was over the prisoner looked pale and shaken. The Siren stepped away from the cell and licked his lips. “This song makes me hungry.” </p><p>For the first time William wondered if a Siren’s song could really kill a man. The prisoner certainly looked like he was wishing for death right now. </p><p>“Come up then, we’ll have something to eat and talk about what the prisoner had told us.” He wasn’t going to exclude himself from all this. He was the king, he had let the Siren loose on this man. </p><p>The Siren looked at the man once more and then stepped closer to William. “Are you alright? The song was aimed at him but could have effects on you as well.”</p><p>“My stomach is a bit queasy but overall, I’m fine.” He held his hand out to the Siren and the Siren smiled. It was a happy smile. He stepped even closer, and then curled his fingers around William’s. </p><p>“I’m sorry you were afraid,” he whispered. </p><p>William didn’t bother to deny it. He had been afraid. He kissed the Siren on the cheek. “I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” </p><p>The prisoner whimpered in his cell, they both ignored him. </p><p>~+~<br/>
William checked on Leopold, but he had still been sleeping, before he made his way to Ginger’s new accommodations. The Siren was residing right now in Ginger’s old rooms. </p><p>“A step down from my former rooms,” Ginger said. </p><p>William rolled his eyes. “Only the bathing chamber is smaller.”</p><p>“As I said, a step down,” Ginger said. “Did the prisoner talk?” </p><p>“Yes,” the Siren answered. “Will wrote it down.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will recognize some names?” He handed the piece of paper over to Ginger and sat down in a chair. He felt the weight of the day, of his fear for Leopold, of the anger he had been feeling since they got the news about the attack. </p><p>“These the people who are responsible for the attack?”</p><p>William nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>“How do you know the guy didn’t lie?” Ginger asked. </p><p>“He didn’t. He told us everything he knows,” the Siren hissed. It was clear to everyone that he was still agitated. William would have to do something about it soon.</p><p>“I’m taking your word for it,” Ginger replied, because he surely also sensed the dangerous mood the Siren was in and wisely didn't want to aggravate the Siren further.  </p><p>He gave William a look. William just shrugged. It wasn’t like he could tame the Siren. Besides he himself was angry too. Leopold could have died.</p><p>“I’m going to work on this,” Ginger said, waving the list around. </p><p>William nodded. </p><p>“And then?” the Siren asked. </p><p>“And then what?” Ginger answered. </p><p>“What will we do with the people who wanted to kill Leo?” The Siren clarified. There was that untamed, savage note in his voice again. William was pretty sure the Siren wanted to punish them all in a cruel and unusual way. It wasn’t that easy of course. William didn’t think Leopold wanted to kill everyone who ever opposed him either. </p><p>“First we’ll need to find out who was in charge, who else knew about this and then we will ask Leopold what he wants to do with these traitors.”</p><p>“Traitors are hanged, are they not?” the Siren hissed. </p><p>“Yes,” Ginger answered. </p><p>The Siren nodded. Satisfaction in every line of his beautiful face. “Good.”</p><p>“Well then, I’ll leave you to whatever the hell you’re going to do now and will work on these.” Ginger said. </p><p>William nodded. “Thank you.” </p><p>Once they were alone again, he looked at the Siren. “I know what you’re thinking because I’m thinking it too.” </p><p>“He’s been through enough, that is what I’m thinking.” The Siren looked ready to tear something or someone apart. </p><p>William risked invading his personal space. “I know-“</p><p>“Don’t,” the Sire said sharply. </p><p>“Don’t what? Don’t speak? Don’t come closer? What?” William asked. </p><p>“Both,” the Siren replied. “I’m dangerous right now.” </p><p>“Aren’t you always dangerous underneath this civilized mask you wear?” </p><p>The Siren’s eyes blazed. “Are you baiting me?” </p><p>“Is it working?” William asked, risking another step closer to the Siren. He didn’t know what it was, but he just had to get closer, had to touch. </p><p>“It might. You are looking for a fight or something else?” The Siren asked. </p><p>“Won’t both be a fight?” </p><p>“Probably,” the Siren answered, he was on William in a matter of seconds. It was always a shock how fast the Siren could move if he wanted to. How strong he was. William could feel the wall behind his back. The Siren’s lips were just inches from his own. He could feel the Siren breathe. </p><p>“I’m not afraid of you,” William whispered. </p><p>“You are and you like it,” the Siren replied and then he stepped away. “But I don’t like it.” </p><p>William sagged against the wall and let his body slide down until he sat on the hard floor. </p><p>“I don’t like hurting people I care about.” </p><p>“But if I want –“</p><p>The Siren looked at him sharply. “Oh, I would hurt you if I wasn’t so mad. I would make you beg for it too, if I wasn’t so mad. But in the state I’m in? Sex is not a good idea, Will.” </p><p>William swallowed as understanding downed on him. In that moment the Siren was every bit the man-eating creature from the darker fairy tales. It didn't matter that he knew that Sirens didn't eat meat of any kind, it didn't make them docile, it didn't make them harmless. </p><p>“I’m going for a walk,” the Siren said.</p><p>“Okay, yes. Good idea,” William replied. </p><p>The Siren smiled. “Once I’m not feeling like this anymore, we can revisit your desire to be fucked and dominated by someone pretty and delicate looking.” </p><p>William swallowed hard. He had always been in charge, no matter the gender. But hearing the Siren’s words made heat pool in his stomach and his cock twitch in interest.<br/>
He didn’t know what to say so he kept silent and watched the Siren leave his chambers. </p><p>~+~<br/>
Leopold woke up after sundown. William had been reading in a chair and the Siren hadn’t come back yet. He wasn’t worried about the Siren, now that he knew what the boy was capable of. It seemed stupid, looking back, that he had been so protective of the Siren when the Siren had been first gifted to him. But back then of course he thought the Siren was just a boy. A human child that had his mouth sewn shut to please his masters. </p><p>“What time is it?” Leopold asked, sitting up in the bed. His hair was a mess and the skin under his eyes seemed bruised.  His dark brown eyes were sucking you in. </p><p>William shook his head. “Just after sundown.” </p><p>“I slept the whole day.” </p><p>“You were exhausted,” William said. He closed his book and took a breath. “Are you hungry?” </p><p>As if on cue Leopold’s stomach growled. The boy looked fragile and William didn’t know what to do with that for a moment. He hadn’t realized it, not really, but hell, Leopold was fragile. He kept it together, he faked it well enough, but deep down he was fragile and right now it showed in everything he did. Even just sitting there, looking at William.  It pushed at all of William's instincts to protect. </p><p>He laughed, but it didn’t sound happy. “I guess I could eat.”</p><p>“You should eat. Drink too,” William said. “There are leftovers from my own meal, but if you want to, I can have the servants bring something up.” </p><p>“What did you have?” </p><p>“Cheese, cold meats, apples and dried figs. Half a pie,” William answered. “The kind with nuts and honey.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll have the pie, figs and apples,” Leopold replied. </p><p>“You have a sweet tooth,” William teased. </p><p>“I wasn’t allowed many sweets when my father had been still alive,” Leopold replied and then bit his lip like he was regretting he said it. </p><p>William stood up, gathered the food on a plate and brought it over to the bed. </p><p>“Thank you,” Leopold said, as he took it. </p><p>“There is cold tea too.” </p><p>“Yes, I’d like some,” Leopold replied.  </p><p>William gave into the impulse to stroke Leopold’s hair and Leopold inhaled sharply, but didn’t pull away. There was just something about Leopold that made all of William's protective instincts pay attention. He leaned down and kissed Leopold’s head. “I’ll get you some.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Leopold said. </p><p>Once he poured Leopold some tea, he sat and watched Leopold eat. He was a slow eater, deliberate and it was hypnotic, and a bit erotic how he shoved pieces of pie between his lips. How he licked his fingers once he was done. </p><p>“Where is the Siren?” </p><p>“Went out, needed to cool his head,” William replied. </p><p>“What? Why?” Leopold asked. </p><p>“He was very angry that you were attacked,” William answered. </p><p>“Oh,” Leopold said. </p><p>“I was very angry too,” William said. “Am still very angry.” </p><p>“You already started an investigation?” Leopold asked. </p><p>“Ginger has a list with suspects.” </p><p>“A list with suspects? It wasn’t –“</p><p>“It was a group,” William cut in. </p><p>“A group. It was a complot. To kill me,” Leopold said. </p><p>“Yes,” William confirmed, balling his hands into fist. He was never as happy as he had been yesterday that he had left Ginger in Brennia to look over Leopold. </p><p>“Traitors,” Leopold whispered. </p><p>“The Siren wants to kill them all,” William said. “I have to admit I can see his point.” </p><p>“They are hanged in my country too,” Leopold replied. “I just never thought that I would have to order it done.” </p><p>William sighed. “You have such a gentle heart.” </p><p>Leopold looked at him. “Maybe, but I know what I need to do. I can’t be forgiving in this matter. If they are guilty, they will hang. How does Ginger even have a list of suspects already?” </p><p>“We captured one of the assassins. The Siren asked him some questions. He answered them all,” William answered. </p><p>“He used his voice, didn’t he?” </p><p>“It was glorious and monstrous,” William answered, nodding his head. He shivered thinking back to those minutes in the cell. </p><p>“I probably don’t want to know the details,” Leopold said. </p><p>“You really don’t.  But he did it for you; you realize that, don’t you?” </p><p>“He’s done a lot for me,” Leopold said. </p><p>“You want a bath?” William asked. </p><p>“I don’t want to deal with this, but I guess I have no choice in that matter. Now that I am a king and people tried to kill me.” He ran a hand through his hair and then winced when it tangled around his fingers. “A bath would be a good start. I should also be dressed for this.”</p><p>“I like the state of undress you are in right now, to be honest,” William said with a wink. </p><p>Leopold blushed. It was adorable.  “Stop teasing,” Leopold said. </p><p>“I am not,” William replied. </p><p>Leopold bit his lip again. “I-“ He stopped like he didn’t know what to follow that up with. </p><p>“Not the time or the place?”</p><p>“It’s probably the right place,” Leopold said with a smile. “This being a bedchamber and all.” </p><p>William laughed. “Come on, we have assassins and traitors to deal with. Everything else will have to wait right now.”<br/>
Leopold nodded. </p><p>~+~<br/>
The Siren came back after midnight. He slipped into the room and sat down in the comfortable armchair. William hadn’t really planed on waiting for the Siren to come back, but it happened anyway. With Leopold’s help they compiled another list with people connected to those the prisoner had given up. All of them would have to be investigated. By now news of the failed assassination had gotten out. The people in charge were probably trying to flee or planning another one. No one could really tell. </p><p>“You took good care of Leopold,” the Siren said. He was just a shadow and a voice in the dark. </p><p>“I did, he released a statement that the assassination attempt had not been planned by anyone from Tibin,” William whispered. Leopold was sleeping soundly at his side. His face relaxed in sleep, he looked even younger. When he looked at Leopold, so fragile and young and trusting – well, all kinds of things came to mind then. Some of them viciously graphic. </p><p>“He’ll have to go back to Brennia and deal with this,” the Siren said. </p><p>“I know. He knows it too. He’s leaving the day after tomorrow. Of course I’m sending my own men with him. Every one of them handpicked by Ginger and me.” William had asked Berger to escort king Leopold and he had agreed. Berger was a soldier, yes, but he was also tired of seeing people die. He wanted this peace, just as much as William wanted it. There was no way in hell Berger would let anything happen to Leopold. </p><p>“Good. I hoped we could have kept him longer here,” the Siren said. “I was really looking forward to being with him.”</p><p>William stepped closer to him and then pulled him into his arms. “I know. Me too. We’ll just have to make the best out of the time we have with him right now. He will visit again. Once things in Brennia are settled.” </p><p>The Siren sighed against his chest. He smelled – like crushed flowers and William inhaled his scent. He remembered that scent well from that one night he got drunk.<br/>
That night was coming back to him sometimes in flashes of skin and scent and moans. </p><p>“I won’t get drunk again this time,” he whispered. </p><p>The Siren laughed. “I hoped you would say that.”</p><p>“Those exact words?” William teased. </p><p>“Well, no, but the sentiment behind them.”</p><p>“Which is?” William asked. </p><p>The Siren looked up at him and his violet eyes were smiling. “That you want us badly and that you want to remember every detail of us being together.” </p><p>It was the absolute truth. He wanted both Leopold and the Siren in every which way he could get his hands, his lips and tongue on or inside them.<br/>
“There is no point in denying it,” William said. </p><p>“There really isn’t,” the Siren replied and leaned up to press his lips against William’s gently. He remembered those lips too.  </p><p>William tightened his hold on the Siren and took over the kiss. The Siren relaxed; his mouth opened to let William’s tongue inside. The Siren didn’t taste like any human William had ever had the pleasure to kiss.<br/>
The Siren sighed once they broke the kiss. William wanted nothing more than to strip them both and get on the bed.<br/>
The Siren stepped back.<br/>
William grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Don’t stop on my account,” came Leopold’s gravelly voice from the dark behind them. </p><p>The Siren didn’t seem surprised that Leopold was awake.  “You should go back to sleep,” the Siren said. </p><p>“You two should stop whatever you’re doing over there and start doing some of that over here,” Leopold replied. William could hear him moving in the dark and then the bedside table was illuminated. Leopold had lightened the lamp. He moved and did the same to the one on the other side of the bed. The room was cast in a soft warm glow that made Leopold’s skin look inviting. </p><p>“Cheeky,” William said. </p><p>“You probably don’t remember but I was like that the other night as well,” Leopold replied. </p><p>William swallowed. “I do remember some things.” </p><p>“He was deliciously wanton,” the Siren whispered. “You liked it.” </p><p>“I’m sure, I did,” William replied. His fingers were still around the Siren’s wrist. </p><p>“Come to bed you two,” Leopold said. </p><p>A part of William wanted to protest, but really, who was he kidding? He wanted these men. He wanted them badly. So he nodded and pulled the Siren to the bed Leopold was waiting in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And we're nearly done, lovely people, there is only an epilogue left, which I will post next week. I'd like to thank everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos on this work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Five~<br/>It wasn’t like Sia had waited for the perfect moment or anything. It was more that he hadn’t thought this would be it. He had intended to ease Leopold into it, but it seemed Leopold didn’t need any easing at all. He didn’t mind, he welcomed it in fact.  <br/>Once they arrived at the bed, William faltered, but Leopold reached out and pulled William into a kiss. His fingers around William’s neck, keeping him in place. William moaned and it was like music. The best kind of music, if you asked Sia. </p>
<p>“Take it off,” Leopold said once he broke the kiss. He was already tearing at William’s clothes. </p>
<p>William laughed. “Impatient.”</p>
<p>“You two have been teasing me for months,” Leopold replied. </p>
<p>William stopped, grabbed Leopold’s face between his hands gently to make him look at him. “What?” </p>
<p>“The letters,” Leopold answered, blinking up at him. </p>
<p>“The letters?” </p>
<p>“Yes, the letters. Weren’t they foreplay?” Leopold asked. </p>
<p>“They were,” Sia said, as he undressed. The both of them looked at him. “They were.” He repeated, as his shirt fell to the floor and his pants were sliding down his hips. </p>
<p>“Good,” Leopold said. He took advantage of William’s slight confusion and toppled him down into the covers. He was pining William down in a matter of moments. Of course Sia knew that William was stronger, he could have gotten out of Leopold’s hold easily, but he just looked up at Leopold. </p>
<p>“I remember you being demanding,” he said softly. </p>
<p>Leopold blushed, it raced up his neck and made Sia want to devour him. </p>
<p>“I like it,” William added and pulled him down, so their bodies were touching. </p>
<p>“Why am I the only one naked?” Sia asked, crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>“Good point,” William said, flipped them so he was on top of Leopold and got rid of his shirt. “You should also join us here,” he added with a look over his shoulder. He was cocky and Sia liked it. </p>
<p>Sia wasted no time and climbed into bed with them. He kissed Leopold. The kiss started gentle but escalated fast. Leopold’s hips were moving and William groaned. Sia looked at them. They were both hard in their pants. He was too. Leopold’s fingers were tearing at the sheets. </p>
<p>“Okay,” William said and then “Okay” again. He took a deep breath and stood up so he could get rid of his pants and then he got rid of Leopold’s and took the underwear with him too. Everything landed on the floor. </p>
<p>Leopold was leaking and Sia bent down so he could lick that pearl of pre-come away. </p>
<p>“Hell,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>William laughed, his hands were on Leopold’s hips and his breath was teasing Leopold’s cock. He looked at Sia and licked his lips. Sia smiled. Their mouths descended on Leopold’s cock. They kissed it up and down before Sia took the tip into his mouth and William slid his tongue down his shaft and then to his legs. It took a bit of coordination, but they fit seamlessly. <br/>Leopold’s fingers were in Sia’s hair, not pulling, or directing, just holding on. He was close, Sia could tell. He made all these little delicious noises. </p>
<p>“I-“ he stopped and his body bowed as he came in Sia’s mouth.  His fingers tightened in Sia’s hair until it was nearly painful. </p>
<p>“Oh,” William said, looking up. Sia knew what he saw. Leopold post orgasm was a thing of beauty. </p>
<p>“That was…” Leopold trailed off, obviously lost for words. </p>
<p>“I want to do all kinds of things to you now,” William said. He was still staring at Leopold. </p>
<p>Leopold laughed. “Maybe you two should do all kinds of things to each other. I need a moment here.” </p>
<p>William looked at Sia then. “I wondered about that.”</p>
<p>“What exactly?” Sia asked. </p>
<p>“Fucking you.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, maybe I’ll be the one fucking you.” </p>
<p>William swallowed. “I wondered about that too.” </p>
<p>There was something in William’s voice that made Sia’s stomach flip. A willingness to submit that frayed Sia’s control. </p>
<p>“Come here,” he said, his voice was too sweet, he knew but he couldn’t help it. He was in too deep to censor himself. His voice was already weaving a spell around them. It was good that he knew everyone wanted to be here and participate. </p>
<p>William licked his lips but came willingly. When their lips met it wasn’t sweet. William battled for control but surrendered when Sia pushed. He wanted this, and the song Sia stared helped him relax into it. <br/>Sia broke the kiss and pushed William into the covers. He straddled William, ran his hands over his shoulders, his sides, his stomach. </p>
<p>“I’ve never done it like this before,” William said. Leopold sat up and reached out to stroke William’s hair. </p>
<p>William closed his eyes briefly. </p>
<p>“He’s very good at this,” Leopold added. “It feels so good.” </p>
<p>William laughed, but it was a bit breathless. </p>
<p>“Want me to hold you down?” Sia whispered against the shell of his ear. </p>
<p>“Maybe next time,” William answered. </p>
<p>“No need to be nervous,” Leopold said. He kissed William’s temple gently. </p>
<p>“Who says I’m nerv-“</p>
<p>Sia shut him up with another kiss. It was better to keep William on edge for this. He wanted to be kept on edge, Sia could feel it. William’s body sang to him and Sia had every intention to answer that song. </p>
<p>“Oil,” Sia said to Leopold and the boy nodded. He fumbled for it in the bedside table drawer and made a pleased noise once he found it. </p>
<p>“Can I?” He asked. </p>
<p>Sia nodded. “It’s always more fun when everyone participates.” </p>
<p>William laughed again. “Is that so?” </p>
<p>Sia kissed him to shut him up once more. His hands were roaming over William’s firm body. William’s fingers were stroking Sia’s skin in return. <br/>The scent of the oil made William’s heart beat faster, his breath come harder. <br/>Leopold was beside Sia now: pushing one of William’s legs to the side so he had more room to move. His slick finger teased at William’s rim. Sia wanted to watch, but he wanted to kiss and lick at William’s lips and nipples more. So he left the preparation to Leopold and concentrated on making William moan. <br/>After a while William’s fingers were digging into Sia’s back, his hips were moving and he was panting. </p>
<p>“How many fingers?” Sia asked. </p>
<p>“Three,” Leopold answered. “God, look at him.”</p>
<p>Sia did and nearly lost it. “Now?” He asked William. </p>
<p>“Yes,” William said. </p>
<p>Sia didn’t need more than that. It seemed neither did Leopold, because his slick fingers were around Sia’s cock, getting him ready as well. Sia bit his lip. It felt just too good. Leopold didn’t give him time to think, he guided Sia’s cock to William’s slick and glistering hole. He went slowly, giving William enough time to get used to the stretch and slight burn. <br/>It didn’t take them long to establish a rhythm. Sia could vaguely feel Leopold’s eyes on them, but he was too busy looking at William and feeling him everywhere to really pay attention to Leopold now. He would make up for it the next time. </p>
<p>“Harder, damn it, I’m close,” William said and Sia complied. </p>
<p>Leopold’s hand stole between them to stroke William’s cock.  <br/>William came with a hoarse cry, his body clamping around Sia. It was so tight it nearly hurt. He didn’t dare move. He only started moving again once William’s body went lax underneath him. A few more thrusts had him coming as well. Leopold kissed his cheek and it sent shockwaves through his body. He collapsed on top of William. </p>
<p>“That was…good,” William said. </p>
<p>Sia kissed his neck, because it was there. He felt Leopold get up but didn’t move. It had been good. The three of them together were perfect in fact. <br/>Leopold came back with a washcloth and warm water in a pitcher. <br/>Sia rolled away from William and let Leopold clean them up. Once Leopold was done, he snuggled under the covers. </p>
<p>“I wish we could do this every day,” he said and yawned. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Sia replied. </p>
<p>William kept silent. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>They couldn’t afford tearful goodbyes, so Sia just hugged Leopold hard and then stepped away. The day of their departure had come way too soon. <br/>William was stoic, but Sia knew that he didn’t like the idea of Leopold traveling again. There were people out there willing to kill him. </p>
<p>“You’re sending your best men,” Sia whispered as they watched Leopold get on his horse. Ginger was right beside him. </p>
<p>“I know,” William replied. “I still worry.” </p>
<p>Sia nodded. He did too. <br/>They watched the group of men and horses until they disappeared from sight. There was nothing they could do for Leopold right now. </p>
<p>“The next few days will be hell,” William sighed. “Just warning you.” </p>
<p>“He will be alright,” Sia reassured him. </p>
<p>“I won’t be in a good mood until I hear from him and Ginger. Until I know they’re back at the palace in Brennia.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Sia said. </p>
<p>“Let’s go inside. I’m sure there is work to do. Maybe that’ll keep me sane until the letters arrive.” <br/>William didn’t wait for Sia’s reply before he made his way back to the castle.</p>
<p>~+~<br/>“You should marry him,” Sia said to William a few days later. It was really the most sane and convenient solution for this whole mess. The letter that Leopold was back in Brennia and dealing with things had arrived that morning. Until then William had been short with everyone and irritated. Their nightly fucking had only been a slight relief from William’s gloomy mood. They needed a more permanent solution. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Isn’t that what one does to get two tribes to keep the peace? Marry their children off to each other? You both don’t have children, but you have each other. You clearly also care for each other, so what is the problem? Why are you so shocked?” </p>
<p>“First: you and Leopold-“</p>
<p>“Yes, I already explained that it’s not like that for me,” Sia waved it away. “Besides, I remember those nights with the three of us very well. It was perfect.”</p>
<p>“It might not be like that for you, but it might be like that for Leopold,” William replied hotly, conveniently ignoring the second part of Sia’s sentence. </p>
<p>“Leopold cares about you too, or do you think he lets anyone inside him?” Sia replied. </p>
<p>William bit his lip. He was clearly remembering the morning after as well. The way Leopold had rode him, the way the sweat had glistered on his pale skin. Those beautiful little noises he made. </p>
<p>“I know he does care about me. But his country actually puts people in jail for this,” William said. “You want to give the people who aren’t happy he’s king more ammunition?” </p>
<p>“No,” Sia said. “The other solution is for you two to run away with me.” </p>
<p>William stared at him. His green eyes wide and – hopeful. “Run away with you?” </p>
<p>“Do you love being king?” Sia asked. </p>
<p>“I – I always knew I would be king, so…what does it matter? Someone has to take care of things.” </p>
<p>“But do you love it?” Sia asked again. </p>
<p>“I can’t run away with you,” William said. “Our countries would tear each other apart if we did that.” </p>
<p>Sia couldn’t say that he particularly cared about what some humans that had nothing to do with him did. He was becoming more and more selfish the longer he stayed here. But he understood that these people were important to William. <br/>“Fine, well. You come up with a solution then, because this –“ he waved around them to indicate everything. “Isn’t working.” </p>
<p>William sighed, and kept silent. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>For the next few days William buried himself in work. Leopold was writing and sending letters frequently. Keeping them updated. They had apprehended a few of the traitors and conspirators and the trials would begin soon. <br/>Neither of them was really happy. <br/>Sia was right there with them. Just as he thought they had found each other, and things would be good now. No confusion, only happiness, but the human world was giving them hardship. </p>
<p>“You look gloomy,” William said that evening. </p>
<p>Sia looked over his shoulder at him. He had spent the last few hours in the extensive gardens and wondered when William had started to hunt him down here. <br/>“I am, I guess?” Sia replied. </p>
<p>William sat down on the stone bench Sia was occupying. Their arms and legs touched; it was nice to feel William so close. </p>
<p>“Because I won’t run away with you and Leopold?” </p>
<p>Sia nodded. “You fight, you kill, you make up stupid rules about love. It doesn’t make much sense to me. I’m offering you a way to be you and be happy and you still chose to chain yourself to this…this unhappiness.” </p>
<p>“Don’t you understand that if I and Leopold disappeared that the war would start again? That people, innocent people would die again? A lot of them.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you understand that I simply don’t care?” Sia answered, looking at him. </p>
<p>“You don’t care,” William repeated. </p>
<p>“None of them are you or Leopold, so why should I care if they tear each other apart over something stupid?” </p>
<p>“Because they’re your fellow humans?” </p>
<p>Sia spun around so he could look at William’s face. William turned also. “I am not human and you keep forgetting that. I am not human and I don’t care for the lot of them. And why should I care for them? They captured me, imprisoned me, tortured me, sewn my mouth shut. It’s a miracle I’m not out there seeking revenge on the lot of these miserable creatures. I only care for you and Leopold. I only love you and Leopold. And the only thing important to me is our happiness, but it seems I am the only one who feels that way.”  He looked away from William’s face then. “It was stupid of me to fall for one human, but two really takes the cake.” </p>
<p>“You love us?” The question was only a whisper really. </p>
<p>“Why else would I have stayed here?” Sia asked. “You think I love being talked about and looked at by people like I’m something that should be locked up? You think I put up with this for fun?”</p>
<p>William’s fingers were gentle when they touched Sia’s face so he would look at him again. “I’m sorry.” William said. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t solve a single thing, that you’re sorry.” </p>
<p>“I know. For what it’s worth you’re not the only one who feels that way,” William said. </p>
<p>Sia had to admit that hearing this made the whole thing a little bit more bearable. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>“I’ve written to Leopold,” William said like it was this big announcement a few weeks later. </p>
<p>Sia looked up from the book he was reading. “You write to him on most days, Will.”</p>
<p>William waved it away. “Yes, of course, because I want to keep in touch, and I need to know he is alright and also it’s not fair that I’m with you and he’s all alone.” </p>
<p>“We talked about this, I will visit him soon,” Sia said. He was going to commute for the near future. He’ll spend some time with William and then some time with Leopold in Brennia. He was hoping that it would become a trend too, so other people would visit both courts frequently. It would be good for both countries Sia thought and it seemed that both William and Leopold agreed with him. Sia was trying to come up with a solution, was trying to live here and be happy, was trying to care for more than two human beings. <br/>Sia was going to take some of the younger and lower ranked lords and ladies with him on this trip. He was also going to have to put up with Berger, who was…constantly trying to pick him up. </p>
<p>“Yes, and I am sure everyone will love this trip. Especially the younger lords and ladies who had never been anywhere except Tibin. It will be good for them. But that is not what I was talking about,” William looked at the door and then went over and made sure it was locked and that they were alone. </p>
<p>Sia was intrigued, so he put his book away and gave William his undivided attention. “I’m all ears now.”</p>
<p>William smiled. “Good. I already told you neither Leopold nor I can abandon our kingdoms right now to run away with you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know,” Sia said. He didn’t like it, but he did understand it. </p>
<p>“But we can in the future. Not in a year or maybe two, but soon enough. We just need to get this whole thing to a point where it runs smoothly, where we aren’t needed. Of course we can’t disappear together, that would look suspicious, but –“</p>
<p>“You’re making a long-term plan,” Sia clued in. “To be with me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we are. And you visiting Brennia with the younger lords and ladies is part of it too,” William said. </p>
<p>“You want to invite people here too.”</p>
<p>“Yes, from Brennia, obviously but also from other neighboring countries. We want to foster understanding and peace in the region. Once that is done, we want to take longer and longer trips outside of our kingdoms, together and separately. To see how the people we leave in charge here take care of things.”</p>
<p>“And once you can be sure that they won’t start a war every five seconds because of an imagined slight?” </p>
<p>“Then we will run away with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Sia said. </p>
<p>“Oh? That’s all you have to say? We’ve been working on this for weeks,” William replied with a smile. </p>
<p>“I am happy,” Sis said, because he was.  </p>
<p>“Good, I hoped it would make you happy,” William replied. </p>
<p>“Should I bring you something back from Brennia?” Sia asked. </p>
<p>“Leopold,” William answered at once. </p>
<p>“I’ll try my best,” Sia replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Epilogue~<br/>“I told you I’ll do my best,” Sia said. Leopold looked older, of course, but not less beautiful to William’s eyes. It had been two long years since they last saw each other. William’s fingers itched to touch him. </p>
<p>“Took you long enough,” William said. He remembered that day eight years ago. He remembered everything that came after as well: the hard work, the frustration, the fights they had. </p>
<p>“You look good,” Leopold said and diminished the distance between them by throwing himself into William’s arms. </p>
<p>“You look good,” William said against his soft pale hair. It was still long. </p>
<p>“Everyone looks good,” Sia threw in. </p>
<p>William laughed. The Siren hadn’t aged a bit since he first saw him. And now that they were in the Siren’s realm William wouldn’t age like other humans either. Neither would Leopold. <br/>Leopold winked at him and then kissed him hard. There was all that distance and time and hunger between them. William wanted to undress him and bury himself inside Leopold right here on the grass. <br/>He didn’t think Leopold would protest much. He didn’t think the Siren would care either.</p>
<p>“So, did you build me a home?” Leopold asked. His eyes were laughing. William liked that about Leopold. He was so much – more now. More than just the boy he used to be. More than a victim of his father. More than just a king no one really wanted to see on the throne. <br/>He was his own man now and he was also theirs. </p>
<p>“Of course, we built you a home. It has only three rooms. One big bed. A kitchen, a nice big bathing chamber,” Sia said. </p>
<p>Leopold detangled himself from William and reached for Sia. His long pale fingers curled around Sia’s neck and he pulled gently until their foreheads were touching. </p>
<p>“I don’t need more than that,” he said and then Sia kissed him. It wasn’t a gentle kiss, not at all. It was a claim: mouth and teeth and tongue. </p>
<p>Sia wrapped a strand of Leopold’s pale hair around his finger playfully. “You’re staying then?”</p>
<p>He had asked William the same question two years ago. </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m staying,” Leopold answered and kissed him. </p>
<p>~+~<br/>Later when they were naked and sated in bed, Sia turned to Leopold and whispered into his ear. William knew what he was telling Leopold. His biggest, most treasured secret. </p>
<p>“Sia,” Leopold said. And then again: “Sia.”</p>
<p>William put his arm around the both of them and just breathed them in. </p>
<p>“That’s his name,” William whispered. </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful,” Leopold said. </p>
<p>Sia laughed. “It’s common.” </p>
<p>“Not to us, it’s not,” William said. “Sia: never gets old to be able to say it.”</p>
<p>Sia leaned over Leopold so he could kiss William. He had half a mind to start something, but then Sia pulled away and settled down on Leopold’s other side. <br/>It was good, he decided. They needed sleep now and they could wake Leopold up with a blowjob later. <br/>They had plenty of time to enjoy each other now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, this is the epilogue. We are done. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on this work, it means a lot to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>